


The Betrothal Situation

by GryffindorTom



Series: The Betrothal Situation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient and Most Noble Houses, Blowjobs, Concubines, Dark Dumbledore, F/M, Femslash, Grey Harry, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Sex, betrothals, murder plots, sixth years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Gringotts Bank to claim his inheritance after the death of Sirius Black provided a really big shock to Harry Potter when he found out he was betrothed to his secret girlfriend, Susan Bones, plus the twin daughters of Alecto Carrow. Disregards HBP & DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> The Betrothal Situation – Rating T  
> Summary – A visit to Gringotts Bank to claim his inheritance after the death of Sirius Black provided a really big shock to Harry Potter when he found out he was betrothed to his secret girlfriend, Susan Bones, plus the twin daughters of Alecto Carrow. Disregards HBP & DH.  
> Pairings – Harry/Susan/Flora/Hestia, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Ginny  
> Warnings – Contains some mild language and violence throughout. Some of the characters may appear OOC.

** Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England **

** 7th August 1996 **

****

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One of a prophecy, meaning that he would be the only one who could vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort was nervous. His Account Manager, Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter had just given him news to which he was nervous and displeased about.

 

He had just been informed that he would be forced to marry three women, one of which was the girl that he had been secretly dating over the previous year, Susan Bones, with his two other wives being Flora and Hestia Carrow, otherwise he would lose his magic. The marriage to the Carrow twins wasn’t even planned for Harry, but when his godfather, Sirius Black, died, the contracts reverted to Harry as Sirius had declared Harry as his heir, being unable to have children because of Azkaban making him sterile.

 

“Y-y-you mean that I have to marry all three of these witches, or I will lose my magic! Why me? All I wanted was to ask Susan to marry me in a couple of years, but instead of just Susan, I have to marry these two as well?” Harry asked, completely in shock. “Everyone knows that the Carrow family is a Death Eater family!”

 

“Lord Potter. Once you had agreed to take on the family lordship of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Potter, you activated the terms of the contracts, hence the binding of the magic within them,” Kicktail said, in a matter of fact manner. “It could be worse, it could be Lavender Brown!”

 

“I mean, I have no problem with Susan. In fact, I have been dating her this past year in secret, aiming to avoid the looks that Madam Umbridge would have given me if we announced it!” Harry said, smiling at the memories of kissing Susan in the Room of Requirements, hiding it from his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

 

‘ _It was interesting making Granger think I was in love with her but now, with Susan, I don’t have to hide it. I did have a little crush on her, but Susan, she is a whole other person._ ’ Harry thought, smiling to himself. ‘ _The only worry is Weasley; his obsession of following me around like a love sick fan-girl is getting annoying!_ ’

 

Harry stood up and decided to pace around the table that was situated in the conference room. Sitting back down, he looked at Kicktail. “How soon will it be until they arrive here?” he asked, nervous about meeting the relatives of his betrothed.

 

“Well, as the notices went out as soon as you enquired about your Lordships, Lord Potter. We took the liberty of attaching a Portkey to each of the letters so the other parties would arrive at Gringotts soon!” Kicktail said, giving Harry a feral grin.

 

Suddenly a thud was made, signifying an entrance by Portkey. Harry turned around in his chair and, upon seeing who it was that had arrived, stood up and ran over to them.

 

“Hello Susan,” Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. He then turned to the lady who was standing next to Susan, looking at him approvingly.

 

‘ _He will be a good nephew-in-law I think!_ ’ the lady who was accompanying Susan to the meeting thought, regarding Harry. ‘ _He looks just like James, with his love of red-heads, albeit with Lily’s eyes and sense of right in him._ ’

 

“Madam Bones,” Harry said, greeting her, happy to finally get to meet the aunt of his girlfriend/betrothed. “How are you this fine day?”

 

The first time Harry had met Amelia Bones was at the trial that former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, set up, along with his Senior Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge. She, along with other members of the Great Alliance, voted for Harry’s innocence, as they knew he would be required to take the seat of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter in the Wizengamot.

 

“Good afternoon Mr…Lord Potter.” She said, noting the Head of House ring on the finger of Harry. “I assume that, by the way you greeted my niece, that you are in a relationship with her, and have been prior to the knowledge of the betrothal contract being made known to you?”

 

“That is correct Madam Bones,” Harry said, brushing his lips on her knuckles. “And please, just call me Harry. I am betrothed to your niece am I not?”

 

“Well, in that case Harry, just call me Amelia.” She said, smiling at him. Harry gravitated over to Susan and held her hand.

 

“So Harry, is this contract the only one? Or do I have to share you with anyone else?” she asked, playing with her hair seductively. “Not that I mind either way, especially as I know that you will give me some attention each night.” She then winked at him, hinting at the way she wanted to progress their relationship in future.

 

“Susan!” Amelia scolded, shocked at how Susan was talking to Harry in her presence. “That is no way for a Lady to talk, especially in front of your elders!”

 

“Sorry Auntie.” Susan said, annoyed at getting caught. ‘ _I will aim in future not to let you catch me doing it again_!’ she mentally added on, knowing that she wanted Harry, badly!

 

Everyone turned around as they heard a snickering from behind them. “Potter! I thought that Malfoy would be the next Lord Black. Looks like he is going to have a shock at the Will Reading tomorrow!” the first person said, looking Harry over. “My name is Alecto Carrow, and I know that the DMLE is hunting me down, but I am willing to turn spy against the Dark Lord in order to repent for my sins.”

 

“Both Hestia and I really do like Harry, having seen him at Hogwarts several times.” the second person said, confident in her convictions. “I know that he knows the truth about the Dark Lord, that he is a product of a Muggle and a Squib.”

 

“Not to mention that he is quite cute!” the third person said, looking much like the second person. “Especially with his messy hair and his lovely green eyes! I am so glad that I am able to meet him without his ‘bodyguards’ in place.”

 

Harry regarded the twins and smiled. “Flora, Hestia. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you formally. I can see that your beauty is inspirational.”

 

The negotiations for the contracts lasted for a while, with Remus and Arthur Weasley coming into the bank to wait for Harry, and Harry telling the five of them the prophecy that was made by Sybill Trelawney, forcing the Carrows to make an Unbreakable vow not to tell Voldemort. Eventually the negotiations ended, with it a promise that he would write to the three of them over the summer.

 

** The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England **

** 31st August 1996 **

 

Harry was lying on his bed at The Burrow, reading the latest letter that he had received from Flora and Hestia, when Hermione Granger came into the bedroom, looking at what he was doing.

"What's up Harry?" she said, hugging her best friend. She knew she had feelings for Harry, and she thought he had feelings for her, but she was not sure if it was genuine or if he was leading her on. "Who has been writing to you?"

"A friend or two," Harry said, not committing to an answer. "Why should I talk to you when you didn't listen to me when I told you about Malfoy a couple of weeks ago in Diagon? Why do you and Ron keep following me around like a pair of lovesick bunnies? And don't think I have feelings for you Hermione, I am merely a friend…or so I think we are, that is between your actions in Third Year and Ron in Forth Year. I am in love with someone else, and it is not you!

"The only reason I ran the DA is because you railroaded me into doing it." Harry continued, getting the stress off his chest. "Then there is me almost suffering a life or death situation each year, and Ron being absolutely useless most of the time. It is getting beyond a joke!"

"But…but…" Hermione started, shocked at the change of attitude that Harry displayed. "I thought you loved me. Hell, I know I have feelings for you."

"And that is the crux of the problem. Firstly, how could I love someone who bosses me around, interferes in almost everything I do!" Harry started, looking at the letter still. "Secondly I am dating someone at the moment, and thirdly I would be unable to marry anyone else as I am subject to three betrothal contracts, all of which are fully enforceable. Hell, if I don't marry them, I lose my magic!"

"That's totally barbaric. Why should you be forced to marry someone without your own choice the matter!" Hermione argued, stretching to her full height. "Who are these…these hussies?"

"First thing, Susan isn't a hussy, she is a very respectable young lady. One who I have been dating for a whole year, right under the nose of you and Ron." Harry said, getting angry with his friend. "Even though I don't know much about Flora and Hestia, I know that even though their mother and uncle are Death Eaters, they want out of it, and they are willing to help by naming names and spying for us.

"Secondly, in the Wizarding World, it is a tradition that pure-blood families like the Potters, Longbottoms, Malfoys, Blacks and the like to create betrothal contracts," he continued, watching the bushy haired girl closely. "They are mainly used for the heirs of the houses, for example both Neville, Bill and I have contracts in place to marry. It also means that the families don't lose out on their seats in the Wizengamot, along with some other important things, like preventing the inbreeding that families like the Gaunt family practised.

"In fact, it is only Muggle-borns that don not get involved in betrothal agreements because, to the Pureblood traditionalists, they are seen as flaming liberals." Harry concluded, hoping that Hermione would understand his point. "Even though I was effectively Muggle-raised, I find that it is in this case that it is best to respect traditions like this as they won't go anywhere?"

"But…but your father married a Muggle-born even though he was the heir to your family. How did he get away with it if it is traditional that they get betrothed?" Hermione asked, confused, "And surely traditions like that are the reason why Voldemort and his followers are in the state they are now? I mean, he killed your parents because of your mother being a Muggle-born!"

"My parents only got married because of my dads betrothed, Molly Prewitt, getting pregnant with the son of Arthur Weasley. This meant that the contract was voided and Dad was free to marry Mom." Harry said, trying to explain to his friend the facts. "And the reason that Voldemort killed my parents was because of a prophecy, one which all three of my betrothed, and their guardians know of now as I have told them."

"But…but you said that Flora and Hestia's mother and uncle are Death Eaters." Hermione said, worried, as she didn't want the information to get into the wrong hands. "Surely they would tell Voldemort the prophecy?"

"They would, if I did not make them undertake an Unbreakable Vow not to do so." Harry said, assuring his friend. He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to send a letter back to Flora and Hestia, as they love my letters, according to what they have wrote to me."

Hermione, noticing the unceremonious dismissal from her friend, walked off in a huff at the disgustingness of her friend was treating her.


	2. 02 - Threatening Madam Bones

** Platform 9 ¾ at London Kings Cross Station, London, England **

** 1st September 2017 **

 

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with 10 minutes to spare before the train was due to depart when Harry was hit by a red haired heat seeking missile.

 

“Hey Harry,” Susan whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek. “Come and sit with me, Hestia and Flora.”

 

“Yes dear,” Harry said, kissing Susan back. “I will come with you to the ends of earth if you ever wanted me to!”

Ginny smiled when she saw the face of Neville Longbottom stroll along the platform. She had discovered that her parents had betrothed her to the Longbottom scion when she was a few years old, in order for the Weasley family to join the Great Alliance that the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom was part of.

The Great Alliance is a political group that works within the Wizengamot, formed of Ancient and Noble Houses of Boot, Lovegood, Weasley and Zabini, along with the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom and Potter. The creation was an aim of the then Lord Potter, Henry Potter, forming part of the 'Grand Plan' that he made during his time in the Wizengamot in the early 1900s.

The Great Alliance controlled 32% of the votes within the Wizengamot, compared to the 'Dark Alliance' of the Ancient Houses of Dolohov and Malfoy, the Ancient and Noble Houses of Lestrange, McNair and Thickness, then finally the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Rowle and Travers and their 26% of the votes.

 

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black only joined the Great Alliance when Arcturus Black took control of it, with leadership of the Alliance being under the control of Charles and Augusta Longbottom, as his sister, Dorea Black, married the great-uncle of Harry Potter, Charlus Potter.

 

Ginny turned to her family and hugged her dad. “I will meet you two on the train,” she said to Harry and Susan, then waving goodbye to her family, ran over to Neville and kissed him.

 

“Looks like our Harrykins-” one twin started, smiling

 

“-has bagged himself-“ the other continued

 

“-the hottest bird-“

 

“-at Hogwarts, ever-“

 

“-and our ickle Gin-gin-“

 

“-who scares us-“

 

“-has got the other hero of the Battle of the Ministry!” both twins said in stereo

 

“Alright lads, knock it off!” Harry said, going as red as the twins hair. “Carry on and I will sic the three chasers onto you, and you both know what they are like!

 

“Oh no!” both twins said, scared of Harry’s threat. “Not the dreaded Chasers!”

 

“Angelina will murder me” George said, running towards the Portal, heading back into Kings Cross station proper.

 

“And Katie will make me regret it as well! I better stop while I’m ahead.” Fred said, following his brother off the Platform.

 

With that, Susan and Harry left the members of the Weasley family that intended to remain on the platform, walking through a carriage, entering a compartment that contained several bags of clothes. Behind the clothes, trying to see their betrothed, were Hestia and Flora Carrow.

****

** Onboard the Hogwarts Express **

** 1st September 1996 **

"Glad you could join us Harry." Hestia said, getting up to kiss him on the cheek. Flora joined her sister in kissing Harry then decided to speak.

“Susan, Hestia and I have taken the time to get you some new robes and casual shirts as we knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of The Burrow without an armed guard of fifty Aurors!” she said, smiling at him.

 

“Thanks Flora,” Susan said, pouting at the girl who was to become one of her sister-wives. “I thought that we had agreed that I would be the one to tell him!”

 

Suddenly Harry collapsed, pain coming to him from his scar. He managed to whisper some words that Susan barely heard. “Voldemort…planning…attack…Bones…Manor…”

 

He then started convulsing violently. “Oh no! Auntie!” Susan shouted, reaching into her pocket for the Dumbledore’s Army Galleon that was created when the DA was formed the previous year. She tapped it three times with her wand, creating a summons to other DA members. Suddenly Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Parvati and Padma Patil, Ron, Lavender Brown, Hermione and Hannah Abbott all ran into the compartment that they occupied.

 

“I need to get a report to Dumbledore, quickly. Apparently V-v-voldemort is planning to attack my Auntie.” Susan said, trying to comfort Harry who was still convulsing on the floor.

 

“What you doing, placing him in the same carriage as those snakes?” Ron snarled, referring to Flora and Hestia. “Them two will sell Harry out to You-Know-Who!”

 

“Watch it Weasley, or I will tell your betrothed, Lavender, the full story about how you tried to come onto Daphne Greengrass at the Yule Ball, and failed.” Hestia said, smirking at how she had one over on the redhead. Yes, it is common knowledge that you and Lavender are betrothed, as well as it being common knowledge that Brown is a second cousin with Harry on his maternal side.”

 

After a few minutes, Harry stopped convulsing in pain, albeit still breathing heavily. He sat up and smiled. “Bloody Hell!” he said, trying to get off the floor where he had fell. “Ron and Lavender. I never saw that coming! I thought he would have ended up with Hermione. I mean, all of that unresolved sexual tension that they have between the two of them!”

 

Everyone but Ron, Lavender and Hermione burst into a large amounts of laughter at that. Harry sat up and pulled a piece of parchment, along with a self-inking quill, from his pocket, intending to write on it.

 

“ _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have just had a vision from Voldemort. In it he was planning to assassinate the head of the DMLE, Madam Bones._

_I don’t know when he will do it, but Mr Malfoy was there, along with his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange, and they were both mentioned to be part of it._

_I hope that you can help her._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter_ ”

 

Harry folded the note, and then turned to a clear space within the compartment that they were sat in. He then decided to summon Kreacher, the House Elf that he had inherited from his godfather, Sirius Black, hoping that he would come when ordered. After a few seconds, Kreacher arrived, along with Dobby, who was hitting the other elf as punishment.

 

“Dobby, could you stop hitting Kreacher please?” Harry asked the energetic elf who was smiling at him. He then turned to Kreacher who looked at his master distastefully.

 

“What can Kreacher do for the filthy half-blood who dares to call himself my Master?” Kreacher snarled, not at all pleased to be serving Harry. Dobby hit Kreacher on the head again.

 

“Don’t you say bad things about the Great Harry Potter sir,” Dobby said, smiling at Harry. “Dobby cans be helpings the Great Harry Potter with his task. What does Harry Potter sir want Dobby to do?”

 

“Can you take this note please to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, as quick as you can please Dobby?” Harry asked the excited elf. Dobby plucked the note from his hand, vanishing into thin air, leaving Kreacher there.

 

Harry turned to Kreacher, displeased with his attitude, “Right Kreacher. Listen to me and listen good or you will go the same way as you predecessors. Firstly, you will stop with the insults towards me. I am your master now so you will do what I say. Understand?”

 

The elf nodded, so Harry continued. “Secondly, this lady here,” he said, gesturing towards Hestia, “Will be the next Lady Black, that means that she will be your new Mistress. You will treat her as you did the previous Lady Black. Am I clear with you?”

 

Kreacher regarded Hestia for a moment then nodded. “Kreacher is pleased to meet the new Lady Black. Kreacher will be honoured to serve her and her children.”

 

Hermione looked at Harry, disgusted at him. “Why do you own an House Elf, Harry? Don’t you remember that you joined S.P.E.W in order to set elves free, now you own a House Elf? You have double standards!” she snarled at him, annoyed because she fancied Harry but knew now she couldn’t be with him. “You are nothing but a slave master!”

 

“First thing Granger,” Flora said, getting up to protect her betrothed. “Don’t you fucking start on our betrothed about having an elf. If it weren’t for the bond and the magic that they share with us witches and wizards, they would die. Their death would be slowly but it would happen. Don’t you dare call our future husband a slave master or so help me Merlin, I will teach you what slavery is. The Wizarding World still has concubines and I am sure that the three of us could persuade Harry to take you as one, willing or not, to teach you a lesson! Do I make myself clear Granger?”

 

“Are you so naïve to let those…those hussies speak for you Harry?”” Ron said, growling at his best friend. “Or are you going Dark?”

 

“Listen Ronald, I will have you know I have had enough of your fan-girl attitude, following me all the time, being a mere fair-weather friend.” Harry said, getting fed up of the attitude that he has had. “I’m putting you on notice now. If you treat me the same way you did in Forth Year, you can say goodbye to our friendship.” As Ron made his decision, Kreacher disappeared, making his way back to Hogwarts, and the work he was assigned.

 

** Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 1st September 1996 **

Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards and ‘Leader of the Light’ was sitting in his office, sucking on one of his favourite confectionaries, Lemon Drops, was looking forward to the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Despite his hand being blackened, and dying, thanks to contact with a Horcrux, cursed with a Lepers Curse, he knew this would be an interesting year.

 

Suddenly a crack of elf apparition occurred. Dumbledore looked to see which elf it was to find it was Dobby, the elf that Harry Potter had freed from the Malfoy family. Dobby looked at Professor Dumbledore and smiled. “Dobby be bringings you a note from the Great Harry Potter sir Professor Whiskers.”

 

Handing Dumbledore the note, he saw that the headmaster was chuckling at the name that Dobby had given him. He read the note and grimaced at the consequences if Madam Bones was murdered. Pulling out his Order medallion, he called for an emergency meeting at The Burrow.

 

Professor McGonagall arrived in the Headmasters office, mere minutes after feeling the burn of the Order medallion. “What’s the emergency Albus?” the Scottish witch said, heading through the office. “When do you want the meeting at The Burrow?”

 

“Now Minerva,” the reply came from the Headmaster, “Now!”


	3. 03 - Does Madam Bones Die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains at least one character death in this chapter....

_** Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland ** _

_** 1st September 1996 ** _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards and ‘Leader of the Light’ was sitting in his office, sucking on one of his favourite confectionaries, Lemon Drops, was looking forward to the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Despite his hand being blackened, and dying, thanks to contact with a Horcrux, cursed with a Lepers Curse, he knew this would be an interesting year._

_Suddenly a crack of elf apparition occurred. Dumbledore looked to see which elf it was to find it was Dobby, the elf that Harry Potter had freed from the Malfoy family. Dobby looked at Professor Dumbledore and smiled. “Dobby be bringings you a note from the Great Harry Potter sir Professor Whiskers.”_

_Handing Dumbledore the note, he saw that the headmaster was chuckling at the name that Dobby had given him. He read the note and grimaced at the consequences if Madam Bones was murdered. Pulling out his Order medallion, he called for an emergency meeting at The Burrow._

_Professor McGonagall arrived in the Headmasters office, mere minutes after feeling the burn of the Order medallion. “What’s the emergency Albus?” the Scottish witch said, heading through the office. “When do you want the meeting at The Burrow?”_

_“Now Minerva,” the reply came from the Headmaster, “Now!”_

** The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England **

** 1st September 1996 **

 

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were sat at the Kitchen table within The Burrow, the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

 

Founded in 1974, the Order of the Phoenix was created as an intelligence-gathering arm in the fight against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Formed by Great Alliance member Fleamont Potter, working in the fight with Light Alliance member Albus Dumbledore as second in command, the Order fought in several missions against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

 

In January 1978, Fleamont Potter passed away, having suffered from Dragon Pox, with his wife following him a few days later. After that, Albus Dumbledore was elected by the members of the Order to take over the position of leader.

 

In August 1978, having left Hogwarts, the son of Fleamont Potter, James, joined the Order as a member, along with his fiancé, Lily, who he married a couple of months later.

 

In July 1981, the Order suffered a massive blow, losing several members to Death Eater attacks, with three other members being killed by Voldemort himself, including Henry Bones, the father of Susan Bones, Dorea (Black) Potter, the sister of the then Lord Black, Arcturus Black and aunt of James Potter and Amanda Davis, the mother of Tracey Davis and Healer for the Order.

 

The Order disbanded at the start of November 1981, following the defeat of Voldemort by one-year-old Harry James Potter, although the order lost James and Lily Potter, who Voldemort killed when he was trying to kill Harry.

 

The Order was reformed in June 1995, when Harry Potter informed Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort returned, following the events of the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, denied that Voldemort had returned, as well as claiming that Harry was delusional, especially as he had named Death Eaters, which Fudge, along with his former boss, Barty Crouch, had cleared as they had claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse.

 

A year later, in July 1996, the Order, along with six members of Dumbledore’s Army, a group made up of students, led by Harry Potter, went into the Department of Mysteries, and fought a battle against Voldemort’s Death Eaters. They, however, lost Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather and friend of James and Lily Potter.

 

This, however, led to changes within the Ministry as Voldemort had been confirmed to have returned and was active. This led to Fudge to get fired from his position of Minister, with Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, replacing him.

 

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the kitchen table, ready to start the emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Suddenly an alarm came from the pockets of two Order members, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Both of them were Aurors, working as part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Looking at her badge, Tonks got up from her chair and ran to the door.

 

“Shit. Madam Bones is under attack. She has put in place the Emergency Alarm that we use if one of us is in danger.” Tonks said whilst running, Shacklebolt following her to the door, apparating to Bones Manor.

 

# Bones Manor, Castle Donington, Leicestershire, England

** 1st September 1996 **

 

Amelia Bones was sitting in the Drawing Room of her ancestral home, Bones Manor, along with her long-time friend, fellow Great Alliance member and fellow Department Head in the Ministry, Andrew Boot.

 

The Ancient and Noble House of Boot joined the Great Alliance in 1920, a year before its founder, Henry Potter handed over control of the Alliance to his colleague and friend, Thomas Bones. The reason Potter handed control over was to concentrate on the ‘Grand Plan’, a plan in which, had it been successful and not received opposition from the Dark Alliance, led by Algeron Rowle, the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Rowle, and Albus Dumbledore, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore and his Light Alliance.

 

The Light Alliance was a group within the Wizengamot, formed of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Brown, Fudge, Jones, Scrimgeour, Smith and Weasley. A year after Henry Potter left the Wizengamot, the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, fed up of actions within the Light Alliance, as well as the Sacred 28 not allowing admission to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, moved to the Great Alliance in protest. Even though the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley defected to the Great Alliance, the Grand Plan was still unsuccessful as the Light and Dark Alliances teamed up, despite the increased power based.

 

Both of the meeting Heads of Houses were also colleagues within the Ministry, with Amelia being Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, the department responsible for the Aurors, Hit Wizards and Azkaban, with Boot being the Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation, the department formerly headed by Barty Crouch, prior to his son murdering him.

 

Amelia was sipping a cup of tea when she suddenly shivered. ‘ _That’s weird. The wards have changed. How could that be happening?_ ’

 

Andrew noticed the shiver his friend made, and looked at her in concern. “What’s wrong Amelia?”

 

“It’s the wards Andrew. They…they have changed!” she said, heading to the ward stone in the nearby closet. Suddenly she heard an explosion. Without looking out of the window, she knew what was about to happen.

 

“Shit. The wards have collapsed. We have got Death Eaters approaching the Manor.” She said, pulling the badge she carried as Head of the DMLE from her belt. Tapping it three times with her wand, she let her fellow Aurors know that it was an emergency and that they had to get there on the double.

 

-The Betrothal Situation-

 

Bellatrix Lestrange was happy. She had managed to kill off her cousin, Sirius Black, a couple of months ago and now she was about to kill the person who, as an Auror, arrested her and put her in Azkaban in the first place.

 

She remembered the night that it happened as if it were yesterday. She had just tortured Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, using her favourite of the three Unforgivable Curses, the Cruciatus Curse when Head Auror, Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody, along with his second-in-command, Supervising Auror Amelia Bones, working closely with their team, came along.

 

Bellatrix put up a fight against the two Aurors, with Moody and Bones fighting back as good as they were given, but Amelia finally captured her, surprising her by using a second wand in order to cast a stunner, with her main wand being used to cast a bone breaking curse.

 

It was this arrest, along with the retirement of Alastor Moody, which elevated Amelia to the top spot of Head Auror. Bellatrix got the rough end of the deal, however, as she was sentenced to Life in Azkaban for the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom.

 

Signalling her troop of Death Eaters, they headed to the ward line. Using a pair of Impurised Curse Breakers that they kidnapped from Gringotts, she had them break down the wards surrounding Bones Manor. After about an hour of waiting for the Curse Breakers to collapse the wards, one of them made a mistake, causing a noticeable change in the wards.

 

Bellatrix cast the Killing Curse at the errant Curse Breaker and then turned her wand to his colleague. Looking at the second Curse Breaker, she shook her shoulders and cast another Killing Curse.

 

She then turned to a nearby Death Eater, who was standing beside her. “Travers! Get those wards down NOW!” she growled, getting annoyed with all of the mistakes that were happening that day.

 

Travers got the wards collapsed, causing an explosion, with the Death Eaters finally heading through them, into to Bones Manor.

 

# Onboard the Hogwarts Express

** 1st September 1996 **

 

Harry, Flora, Hestia and Susan were sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express when the heard the door open. Harry looked around and sniffed.

 

“Is it me or do I smell a ferret and two trolls just enter the compartment,” He said, setting his three betrothed off in laughter. Turning to see the visitors, he smiled. “I was right, it is a ferret and his two troll friends.”

 

“Oi, Carrow and Carrow. Why are you sitting here with the Blood Traitor and Scarhead?” Malfoy said, spitting venom. “You know what the Dark Lord expects from us.”

 

“Piss off Malfoy, As Lord Potter and Lord Black, I am entitled to have my betrothed sit with me if I wish for it to happen, and I can do that without an interfering bouncing ferret disturbing me!” Harry said, pulling his wand from his pocket to make a point to Malfoy.

 

“You should know, being a Pure-blood, about betrothal practices. Or do you prefer kissing the robes of the product of a Squib and a Muggle?” Hestia said, getting angry with the blonde ponce. “Just because both of our parents serve the Dark Lord does not mean that you have to tell us what to do Malfoy.”

 

“When my father hears about-“

 

“Belt up Malfoy. The day your father hears about it will be the day I allow you to tell him.” Susan said, pulling her wand from her wrist holster. “ _Obliviate._ ”

 

She then repeated the process to both Crabbe and Goyle, who were accompanying Malfoy, implanting false memories within the three of them. She then sent the three of them down the carriage to visit Ron Weasley, who had decided that he would no longer honour his friendship with Harry.

 

Suddenly the foursome heard the pop of elf apparation. Looking at the elf that arrived, Susan began to worry. “Tippy. What are you doing here?”

 

“Mistress Susan. Mistress Amy is under attack!” the elf said, scared for her owner. “The manor is being attacked by bad men!” The four grabbed hold of Tippy, heading to Bones Manor, and Amelia Bones.

 

##  Bones Manor, Castle Donington, Leicestershire, England

**1 st September 1996**

Amelia looked through the window, seeing what was going on outside, with her friend, Andrew Boot, following her. Amelia had her wand in her hands, looking for threats, when she saw the hair of someone that she would recognise at any time, anywhere. Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

She attempted to send Boot through the Floo to safety, as she calculated that it would not be good for two Heads of Departments within the Ministry to be killed on the same day. She lit the fire with a charm, and threw powder into the fire, but instead of it turning green, it remained the same colour as normal.

 

‘ _Shit. The Death Eaters must have someone in the Floo Regulatory Office working for them as I cannot get anyone in or out of here_ ’ she thought, herding Boot away from the fire. “Tippy” she summoned, waiting for her family’s elf. The little elf arrived a second after being summoned and curtsied.

 

“Tippy, I want you to get Lord Boot to a place of safety out of the Manor, then inform Susan that we are under attack,” Amelia ordered, concerned for the safety of her friend and colleague. “Do not, under any circumstances, let Susan come back to the manor unless everything is lost.”

 

Tippy apparated away, with Amelia’s guest being took with the young elf to a place of safety. Tippy then apparated to Susan to pass on the news from Amelia.

 

Amelia went outside, intent on fighting the invaders, when the green light of the Killing Curse hit her in the chest. The final thought that she had was that she hoped Susan would be fine living with Harry and that she would miss seeing her niece have children.

 

-The Betrothal Situation-

 

Jeremiah Jugson arrived on the scene of the attack at Bones Manor. He had just arrived at the Auror Office, carrying a cup of coffee, laced with Firewhiskey, that he obtained from the cafeteria.

 

Jugson had just been to a Death Eater meeting where the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had announced his plans to kill Amelia Bones, and strike a blow at the light. Rushing to the apparation point within the Ministry, in order to head to Bones Manor, at the same time, remembering his orders from the Dark Lord.

 

He was to; while Bellatrix was causing a distraction, cast the Killing Curse on his boss, Amelia Bones. Arriving at Bones Manor, he saw his target and internally smiled. ‘ _Its like taking candy from a baby, killing the Bones bitch. The Dark Lord will be pleased when he hears that she is finally dead!_ ’

 

Looking round, he didn’t notice the arrival of fellow Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Summoning his wand from its holster, he cast the Killing Curse at the head of the DMLE. The curse hit her, with Jugson smiling in glee at his actions. Little did he expect to end up blacking out because of a stunner cast by one of his Auror colleagues!

 

-The Betrothal Situation-

 

Nymphadora Tonks arrived at Bones Manor, having come from the interrupted meeting of the Order of the Phoenix that she was a member of. Tonks looked around, scanning the grounds that surrounded the manor for threats. She saw her fellow Auror, Jeremiah Jugson, arrive at the manor. Suddenly she saw him cast a Killing Curse at Amelia Bones

 

She couldn’t believe it. Jugson, the person who had trained her in the Auror Department, killing Amelia Bones. She turned around and saw the Death Eaters retreating away from Bones Manor. Casting a stunner at Jugson, she ran towards him in order to place handcuffs when she heard the pop of an elf apparating in the area.

 

“Tonks. What happened?” she heard a male voice ask from behind her. “Flora, Hestia, Susan and I were on the Express when we heard that there was an attack going on at Bones Manor from her family elf, Tippy. We grabbed hold of her and came here straight away.”

 

She turned to see Harry and his ladies walk over to her. Suddenly the group heard a scream coming from by the body of Amelia Bones. Tonks looked at Harry, angry with the colleague that she had stunned. “That bastard, Jugson, he…he murdered Amelia.

 

Harry rushed over to Susan and hugged her. ‘ _It is time to start sorting out these bastards. If Dumbledore doesn’t do anything, I will!_ ’

 

#  Daily Prophet Offices, Diagon Alley, London, England

**1 st September 1996**

 

An owl flew into the offices of the Daily Prophet later that evening conveying news for the following mornings paper.

 

The next morning two headlines appeared in the Daily Prophet. **‘DMLE Head Murdered by Auror’** was on the front of the fold. Below the fold was a second article stating ‘ **Chosen One to wed Three Women** ’.

 

The following morning the public opened their newspapers to see the two articles. In Riddle Manor, a certain Dark Lord vowed to ‘ _keep aware of any ramifications’_ from the attack and the news about Harry Potter.


	4. 04 - Memories

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14th September 1996 **

Harry Potter was sitting in the Room of Requirements, his mind trying not to, but failing to avoid, overanalysing the events that led to the death of Amelia Bones, the aunt of his betrothed, Susan Bones.

He had spent several days thinking of what he could have done to stop the murder of Madam Bones, had he got Dobby and Kreacher to apparate the quartet of Susan, Flora and Hestia Carrow and himself to Bones Manor instead of sending them with a note to Dumbledore.

Susan had tried to get it into his head that he was not to blame and that he did the right thing, but that ultimately wars have casualties, and that her aunt was the casualty that they wanted to avoid, but couldn't.

To top off the day that Harry had, when the quartet of Harry, Susan, Flora and Hestia had arrived via Dobby Express at Hogwarts just as the Sorting Ceremony of the incoming First Years was about to start. Taking his usual place at the Gryffindor table, he was bombarded with questions and accusations by one Hermione Granger.

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**1st September 1996 **

Harry tried to ignore, in the Great Hall, the bushy haired girl who had, following the arguments and disagreements at The Burrow and on board the Hogwarts Express, made him reconsider their friendship between the two of them. Starting a conversation with Neville, he notice that Hermione would tap her feet, trying to get his attention, annoyed with him for ignoring her.

He walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady, having decided to visit Dobby and Kreacher in the school kitchens before he turned in to bed when he saw the girl that he wanted to ignore. Before he managed to get to the staircase to the boys dormitory, he saw her approach, up in arms already with her left wing thoughts.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU OWN HOUSE ELVES IN CONTRAVENTION OF YOUR S.P.E.W. MEMBERSHIP! FREE THEM NOW OR ELSE I WILL FORCE YOU TO DO SO!" The brunette haired witch shouted. "AND HOW DARE YOU LET THOSE HUSSYS THAT YOU ARE WITH TELL ME THAT YOU CAN MAKE ME YOUR CONCUBINE. I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"In love with me? Don't be so stupid Granger." Harry scoffed.

"Yes Harry, I have been in love with you for over two years." Hermione said in tears, getting down on her knees, aiming to try and get him to repent over the decision to be with Susan, Flora and Hestia.

"Are you finished Granger?" Harry said, trying not to laugh. "First you complain over traditions that the Wizarding World have had for centuries like betrothal contracts, then you moan about House Elves. House Elves need our magic to live, as you have been told once before! You think that just because my betrothed are not here entitles you to try and split me up from them and then you claim to love me.

"The betrothal contract that Susan and I have was signed and sealed several years ago between mine and Susan's parents, the contracts between Hestia and Flora and myself were transferred to me following the death of Sirius." he explained to the bushy haired girl. "Had I not accepted them then the Ferret would have had them, as he would have been Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Both Susan and I were dating throughout the majority of Fifth Year."

"But…but Ron and I were with you most of that year!" Hermione said, confused.

"Lets just say that the DA provided some cover for me and Susan, including Cho helping by throwing you and Ron off the scent."

"How very Slytherin of you Harry!" Neville said, overhearing the conversation.

"Thanks" Harry said, "Thank you Nev!"

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14th September 1996**

While deep in his thoughts and memories, Susan came over to her betrothed and snuggled up to him on the sofa that the Room of Requirement provided them with.

"Are you alright Harry?" Susan asked, kissing his cheek. Noticing the smile that came on his face when he saw her, she knew that she was onto a winner.

"I'm half and half Susan. I've been trying hard not to think about your Aunts death, yet when I am not thinking about that, I find that I'm thinking about the evening afterwards and the argument with Hermione."

"Listen to me Harry, I know that she is your friend Harry but you do need to do something about her as she is getting beyond a joke." Susan said, stroking his leg. "She tried to force Hestia to drink Veritaserum in order to find things that she is only imagining."

"SHE IS DOING WHAT!" Harry exploded, standing up.

"I know Harry." Susan said, comforting her betrothed. "Flora almost hexed the bitch when she found out about it!"

Harry sat down and breathed deeply. Sighing, he turned to Susan and smiled. "You know Susan, I still remember the first DA meeting in here, the one where I kissed you and then we almost got caught by Umbridge!"

"That was a good DA meeting" Susan said, her eyes going all dreamy.

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**10th October 1995 **

The first meeting of Dumbledore's Army had just finished, and the members of the initial meeting were leaving to head to their respective Common Rooms. Having noticed things during the meeting, Harry felt he needed to hold Susan back in order to speak to her.

Susan noticed Harry was going to hold her back and she turned to her best friend, Hannah Abbot. "Wait for me in the Common Room Hannah, I think Harry needs to speak to me."

"Why Susan? Is it so you can give Mr Potter there a kiss?" the blonde haired girl asked her friend. "I know you fancy him and that you want to snog his socks off!

"Hannah Abbott! Please don't put your nose into things that don't concern you!" Susan said, trying to hide a smile. "It is very unbecoming of a lady!"

"Oh Bones!" Hannah said in a sing song voice, smiling at how she was trying to wind her friend up, "Just make sure that his Snake is very well protected!"

"Behave yourself Abbott or I will let Justin know about how you was staring at his arse throughout Herbology," the redhead countered.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would if it stopped you from getting on my back about my feelings for Harry!" Susan said, going as red as her hair. Hannah suddenly left the Room of Requirements without her friend knowing. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach her.

"Hello Susan." A voice came from behind her. Susan turned to see that it was the leader of Dumbledore's Army himself, Harry Potter.

Harry looked at the redhead and felt a knot forming in his chest. Not knowing why he was approaching the girl but he felt funny during the DA session, only when he was around Susan. He knew he had to say something to her, lest he be a fool to himself.

"Hello Susan" Harry said, smiling. He saw Susan turn around, looking into his eyes. ' _Why do women always do that, look into my eyes as if they wanted me?_ ' Thinking of the first thing that he could say, he decided to complement her. "You did very well tonight Susan, better than people like Hermione or the Chasers."

"Thanks Harry. My Aunt Amelia taught me a little bit, as she is head of the DMLE, as you know. That means that she is in charge of the Aurors and Hit Wizards." Susan said, returning Harry's smile. "She wanted me to be able to protect myself in case You-Know-Who is back."

"So…so she believes me?" Harry asked, hoping what he was saying was true.

"She does." Susan confirmed "She also taught me things so I could look after the man I have feelings for."

"Who is it Susan?" Harry asked, the knot in his chest tightening. Closing her eyes, Susan sighed.

"You see Harry, he has these emerald eyes which I find really, really cute," she said, going red at the sight of seeing her crush. "He also has hair which is really messy, yet extremely windswept, like he had just come out of a dive hunting for a Snitch. I just really-"

Susan suddenly stopped because she felt Harry melt his lips into hers, his one hand on her waist, the other cupping her face. Feeling his tongue move across her lips, she opened up, her tongue forming a duel for dominance. Harry let his eyes open when suddenly he observed the name Delores Umbridge appear nearby on the Marauders Map which he had open.

Straightening their uniform, they left the Room of Requirement, Harry clearing the map so Umbridge would not be aware of what it was, heading in separate directions to their common rooms.

Heading to Gryffindor Tower, Harry bumped into Umbridge. "Well…well…well," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice, smiling, "What are you doing out of your Common Room at this time of night Mr Potter?"

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14th September 1996 **

Rubbing his hand where he had a scar from his detention from Umbridge, annoyed at how she had treated him. "The bitch used a blood quill on me in that detention." Harry said, the memories coming back to him.

Harry snuggled closer to his betrothed when they saw the door of the Room of Requirement opened. Fingering his wand, he saw that it was only Flora and Hestia coming into the room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY BOOKWORM!" Hestia thundered. Harry and Susan noticed a red bruise on her cheek and a cut on Flora's forehead, looking as if she had been hit.

"I know Granger is your friend Harry, but she has gone too far!" Flora said.

Harry looked at his ladies and nodded, his eyes deep in sadness. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems that I must."


	5. 05 - Concubines and Life Debts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Betrothal Situation – Rating M
> 
> Chapter 05 – Concubines and Life Debts
> 
> Warnings – Contains some mild language and violence throughout. Contains some Hermione and Ron bashing in this story. Some of the characters may appear OOC. Contains scenes of sexual activity. Contains some scenes which may be upsetting to readers, reader discretion is advised.
> 
> A/N – This chapter features concubine bonding and, what Harry feels like he is doing in his mind, rape. This scene is towards the end of the chapter so if you are not interested in this, please skip that part. Also, please note that this scene was planned from the start.

** Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**14th September 1996**

_"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY BOOKWORM!" Hestia thundered. Harry and Susan noticed a red bruise on her cheek and a cut on Flora's forehead, looking as if she had been hit._

_"I know Granger is your friend Harry, but she has gone too far!" Flora said._

_Harry looked at his ladies and nodded, his eyes deep in sadness. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems that I must."_

"What…what are you going to do?" Susan asked, worried about the state of her betrothed.

"I am going to call in her Life Debt that she owes me, thanks to me saving her from the troll in First Year. As per the old ways, I am going to make her a concubine, as the punishment for attempted Line Theft is." Harry said, healing Flora and the cut on her forehead. "She needs to remember that I am now Lord Potter, and that means that I need to follow the ways that the Lord Potters before me have set in place. She attacks the betrothed of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and she expects that she can get away with it.

"Well I say no more. Granger is going to get the punishment she deserves. She claims that she knows everything, yet if she did," Harry said, moving to Hestia and healing the bruise. "If she did, she would know the ways that families deal with attempted Line Theft and attacking the betrothed of mine."

"Well you will have no complaints from me." Hestia said, thankful for Harry healing her bruise. "She should have kept away as she knew you were betrothed when you told her. The old ways demand the punishment."

Flora nodded her consent. Harry knew that he didn't really have to get the consent of his betrothed, but on the other hand he knew that he wanted to avoid any arguments further down the line. "I'm in agreement with my sister." Flora said. "The bitch attacked the pair of us, and tried to slander Susan the other day, it is time for her to pay."

Harry turned to Susan, noting her looking at him with various elements of pride.

"Harry, you need to do this, otherwise it will be a message to people that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter will not retaliate to attacks." Susan said. "Not just that, but you need to remember that she broke the law and needs to be punished. It is, of course for the Greater Good."

Straightening himself up, Harry left the Room of Requirement in order to head to the Gryffindor Common Room, and to deal with Hermione Granger.

** Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**14th September 1996**

Hermione Granger was jealous. She had entered the Gryffindor Common Room a moment ago to see Neville Longbottom, a member of the group known as Dumbledore's Army, snogging his betrothed, Ginny Weasley. She then turned to see her friend, Ron Weasley, snogging the face of his betrothed, Lavender Brown.

The reason for Hermione getting annoyed with seeing the two couples was also because she was jealous of Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff girl who most would describe as a model, in more than one way. She wished that it wasn't Susan that Harry was snogging but herself.

' _So far the Bones bitch has taken everything from me. My role as prefect was took off me and given to Lavender all because I tried to make Susan see that I was the only one that Harry was suited for.'_ The bushy haired girl thought, throwing herself onto a couch. ' _Yes I used a Imperius Curse on her get her to leave Harry, then Obliviated her when she wouldn't comply. I wonder if I can brew_ that _Imperium Animo_ _potion I read about a few days ago in the Restricted Section.'_

Pulling a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ from her bag, she skimmed through to the correct page. ' _Hexing the cows didn't help so I think I will use that potion on Harry and he will be all mine.'_

Suddenly the door to the Gryffindor Common Room slammed open, featuring a determined Harry Potter.

"Granger! GET HERE NOW!" Harry shouted, looking around the common room for Hermione.

Hermione looked at the person she had feelings for and she could easily guess why Harry was angry. She had left the Library when she saw the Carrow twins talking about how Harry was really good looking without his shirt on.

Knowing that she had used some of Professor Horace Slughorn's stock of Veritaserum as a way to interrogate Hestia Carrow the previous week, she did not expect the results that she had been given.

Looking at the angry wizard, Hermione decided to try and be nice to him.

"Yes Harry, can I help you?" Hermione asked.

"You have pushed your luck with me too much Hermione. Attacking my betrothed, the interrogation attempt, the obliviation of Susan and using an Unforgivable." Harry said, "What is wrong with you?"

"I love you Harry." Hermione said. "I had since third year."

"I'm sorry Hermione but I must do this." Harry said, sighing. "As per the Old Ways, do you, Hermione Jane Granger, acknowledge the Life Debt that you owe me, Lord Harry James Potter, following the Troll incident in First Year?"

Hermione felt her magic compel her to answer the raven haired wizard and she knew she had to tell the truth. "Yes…yes I do." She said.

"As per the Old Ways, the payment for your debt is to become my concubine. You will serve me as Lord Potter and Lord Black in mind, body and soul until I release you from my service or either shall die."

Hermione felt the punishment form in her magic and she had only one thing to say as a response. "Yes Master."

** Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**14 th September 1996**

Harry led the bushy haired girl who was his friend, and now his concubine, into the Room of Requirements, the room in which his betrothed, Susan, Flora and Hestia were situated, waiting for him to arrive.

Hestia headed over to Hermione and kicked her, Hermione falling to the ground in agony from the assault. Hestia got down onto her knees next to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "You realise Granger that Harry could have took you on as a Consort had you not attacked me and my sister. Instead you threw that away by your actions towards us."

"What is going to happen now is Harry is going to bind you as his concubine. This means that you will be under his control and he will be your master." Flora said.

"I…I thought that Harry had feelings for me, that's why I pursued him." Hermione said. "I know that I should have stopped when he told me that he was betrothed to you, but my feelings for Harry…my feelings clouded my judgment." Suddenly she felt the compulsion to crawl over to the sofa where Harry was laying, his trousers and boxer shorts pulled down to his ankles.

Harry looked at his former best friend and felt bad. He knew that she was going to, in his mind, be effectively raped by him in the master/concubine ritual, but he knew that he had to go through with it in order to secure it magically.

"Right Granger," Harry said, holding the bushy haired girls head. "I want you to suck me until I come. If you don't, I will punish you severely."

"Before you do," Susan said, vanishing Hermione's skirt and top, " _Gaudens Prohibiterm._ That should stop you from getting off until we cancel it."

"Only you, as her master, can release it." Hestia said to Harry. "Also, through your magic, you can decide if she is pregnant at the end of it. That is the one advantage of the Concubine ritual and intercourse with concubines, they will only get pregnant if you want them to."

After a while, Harry became dissatisfied with Hermione and the way she was giving him oral, so he grabbed her head and rammed his erection into her throat. This had the effect of her being forced to take him how Harry wanted her to.

Eventually he came in her mouth, leaving his member to rest inside her. After a short while, Harry got off the sofa, forcing Hermione onto it. He vanished her undergarments, leaving her naked, and conjured ropes, intended to restrain her while he took her.

Pushing with his magic, he restored her ability to orgasm, and then placed his erect member in line with Hermione.

Pushing in, he encountered no resistance from her body, except the resistance in her mind over him taking her without her consent.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He whispered, regretting what he was doing. He knew then that he would have to take her anal virginity. Little did he expect a spy in Hogwarts to be in communication with a Death Eater, someone who he knew…

** Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England **

**14th September 1996**

The figure crept through the shadows, hiding their face in the mask of the allegiance to the Dark Lord and his cause. Heading into the manor, the figure lowered the hood of their robes, the mask that they were wearing never cause. Heading into the manor, the figure lowered the hood of their robes, the mask never cause. Heading into the manor, the figure lowered the hood of their robes, the mask never up the stairs of Malfoy Manor, the figure heard their master address Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Death Eater. Hearing the voices of Master and Servant, the figure knew it was time to make their report in the Throne Room.

Walking up the stairs of Malfoy Manor, the figure heard their master address Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Death Eater. Hearing the voices of Master and Servant, the figure knew it was time to make their report in the Throne Room.

Upon arrival, the figure kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, head bowed, awaiting permission to speak.

"Bellatrix. What is your report from our mutual friend?" Lord Voldemort asked his servant.

"My Lord, I have the full Prophecy." Bellatrix said, smiling. "The one both Snape and Lucius failed to get!"

"And what does our mutual friend want in return?"

"The extermination of Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 5 complete. We are now half way through the story (At last). Firstly I would like to apologise to readers who felt upset at the way the storyline is going, but this was planned out from the start. I am willing to bet that I get at least one flame from the reviews but I am going to carry on writing this story as planned. Anyway, on with the usual script…
> 
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 6 – The spy is found out, Voldemort plans an attack and Hermione has regrets. All that and more coming up in The Betrothal Situation.


	6. 06 - Spies and Discoveries

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**15** **th** **September 1996**

Ronald Weasley, the youngest male of the Weasley family, walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, smiling. He had just been to see the person who had the best way of contacting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort. That person – Draco Malfoy.

During his visit, he had given, in violation of his friendship with Harry Potter, the full prophecy to Malfoy, hoping that Harry would be killed by Voldemort, allowing him to claim both Hermione Granger and Susan Bones as his concubines as the spoils of war.

He watched as Malfoy wrote out the prophecy, word by word, on to a piece of parchment, knowing that the Slytherin would send to Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron's second cousin once removed. Ron knew that he was risking his friendship, and his life, to Harrys actions should he find out what has happened., but Ron knew he had a way to control Harry, all thanks to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Ron saw his betrothed, Lavender Brown, sitting down on the sofa nearest the fireplace, the seat that Hermione Granger would sit in whenever she was not in the library, and he could see on Lavender's face that she was angry.

"What's wrong Lavender?" Ron asked, unsure why he had angered the person, who thanks to his father, he was forced to marry once he left Hogwarts.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Lavender shouted. "YOU LIED ABOUT YOU BEING ON PATROL WITH HANNAH ABBOTT! I CHECKED WITH YOUR SISTER AND SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ON PATROL WITH HANNAH, NOT YOU! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?"

Ron quickly ran out of the Common Room, quicker than his former best friend's Firebolt. He knew that he would end up regretting his lies that he had made to his betrothed!

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**16** **th** **September 1996**

Ginny Weasley was snogging the brains of her betrothed, Neville Longbottom, away from him. Neville had, fortunately for the 'Potter Quintet' which the Gryffindor House members were calling Harry, Hermione, Flora, Hestia and Susan, defended them against the insurgent Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, who had accompanied the Headmaster to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Despite her mother's constant hero worshipping of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny hated the old man, especially as she knew that he could have stopped her from getting under the control of Voldemort's diary, resulting in attacks by the Basilisk in her first year. Instead Dumbledore left it to Harry Potter to deal with, allowing Harry to get injured, and at one stage, allowing her brother's best friend to near death.

As she kissed Neville, she remembered how she had enjoyed watching him soak the person who, for the majority of Hogwarts, was known as 'The Greasy Haired Git', casting an Aguamenti at him.

Ginny thought to herself that it would have been high time she had treated Neville to some one on one time in a broom closet, just the two of them alone, but she remembered how the betrothal contract that her father had signed with Augusta Longbottom in her third year meant that she had to remain pure until the ceremony.

She remembered how her mother had reacted, her and the dreams of One Big Happy Weasley Family, one which she would have encouraged Ron to date Hermione, had her father not got Lord Brown to agree with him on a contract. Ginny was annoyed that her mother wanted her to date Harry Potter, the person who she would admit that, yes she had a crush on at one stage, but knew that she was never destined to be with.

Ginny knew that her mother would continue to interfere, but for Ginny, Neville was her number one!

**History of Magic Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**17** **th** **September 1996**

Hermione Granger was on her knees, completely under a notice-me-not charm that her master had cast, kneeling on the floor under the table that her master and mistress occupied, ensuring that she was complying with her master's orders. Her master had ordered her to, instead of listening to the lecture that Professor Binns was giving, initiate oral sex on him and Susan Bones, her mistress.

Hermione remembered how, the previous night, Professor Dumbledore had stripped her of her prefect's badge, the revelations by one of her housemates to the Headmaster that she was now a concubine, thus no longer being allowed to be a prefect.

Hermione remembered how the Headmaster told her that "Concubines had no rights to be prefects. They have no rights at all" when he removed the badge from her.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had been referred to by her fellow Gryffindor's as a slave that her best friend could, now, legally use her to take his sexual desires out on.

As she continued sucking on her master's erect member, he remembered how he had took her virginity a mere few days ago, the taking of her virginity even including her anal virginity. She knew that she wanted to send a letter to her parents, but she was worried that the concubine bond would possibly force her to have her master give her permission to write to them.

It was feelings like that Hermione regretted her actions towards her master and his betrothed, and wishing she had dated a Muggleborn instead of pursuing Harry when she was suddenly disengaged from her master's erection.

-The Betrothal Situation-

Harry was in bliss. He was snogging Susan Bones, their tongues duelling for dominance, when suddenly he stopped. Moving his chair backwards, he bent his head down slightly to look at Hermione. Frowning at her, she

"Nick my dick once more with your teeth and Merlin help me, I will make you pay!" he said to Hermione, annoyed with how he had hurt him. She took his member in her hand and Harry placed his chair back. Turning to Susan, her kissed the red head again.

"Are you alright Harry?" Susan asked, looking into the emerald sparkle that her betrothed's eyes gave out, seeing how much he loved her.

"I will be in a minute Susan." Harry said, observing the red head.

"It's just…you…you have been really distant recently." Susan said, concerned for Harry's mental health. "Its…ever since you bonded Granger, you have been…I don't know how to describe it…sort of off?"

Harry looked at Susan and instantly realised what the Hufflepuff beauty was saying. He knew that, in his own mind, he had raped Hermione, and that he had felt the magic of the concubine bond that he had initiated forcing him to take advantage of the bushy haired girl every time he was free.

As the lesson that they were in was drawing to a close, Harry had come twice in Hermione's mouth, his erection not giving up. Little did he realise that Susan was creating a plan, one which involved Flora and Hestia, aiming to help the raven haired seeker.

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3** **rd** **October 1996**

It had been several weeks since Harry had invoked the Life Debt that he had held over Hermione and he already felt guilty over his actions, making her his concubine. The bond that was between the 'master' and 'concubine' forced him to partake in having intercourse with him at least once a day.

Because of this, his betrothed insisted on him taking their virginities, Susan wanting to be the first to lose her virginity to him, having been dating Harry for nearly a year before the betrothals were announced.

He remembered how, despite Flora being Hestia's twin sister, she was more adventurous in her lovemaking, especially as she wanted him to dominate her sexually, being especially pleased when the Room of Requirement provided BDSM equipment, allowing Flora to be 'punished' for things that she had made up.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his concubine, Hermione Granger, sitting on the floor, right next to his legs.

"How are you my master?" she asked, looking at Harry, her chocolate brown eyes drinking in his control.

"Not really Hermione." Harry said, sighing. He pulled her up to the sofa that he was sitting on, leaving the book he had been reading earlier on the study table that the sofa was next to. "I…I feel rally guilty how I treated you, especially during that History of Magic lesson. I was angry when I had invoked that life debt, angry because of how you attacked Flora and Hestia. I…I just didn't want to be seen as weak by everyone."

"M…master, I…I deserved to be punished." The bushy haired girl said, "I had tried to split you up without realising that you were happy. At the time I was…I was going to use a love potion that I had found on you. I…I was jealous."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, getting up off the sofa. "You…you were going to drug me?"

Hermione fell to her knees, realising that she would be punished by her master, her submissiveness at Harry's power encouraging her to become ready for his domination. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor back onto the sofa. It was there when Harry saw something on the back of her neck, etched into the flesh.

' _I need Susan to look at this!'_ Harry thought, recognising it as a rune that had been etched into her. ' _Susan will know what to do!'_


	7. Conversations and Deaths…

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3rd October 1996**

_"M…master, I…I deserved to be punished." The bushy haired girl said, "I had tried to split you up without realising that you were happy. At the time I was…I was going to use a love potion that I had found on you. I…I was jealous."_

_"WHAT!" Harry shouted, getting up off the sofa. "You…you were going to drug me?"_

_Hermione fell to her knees, realising that she would be punished by her master, her submissiveness at Harry's power encouraging her to become ready for his domination. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor back onto the sofa. It was there when Harry saw something on the back of her neck, etched into the flesh._

_'_ I need Susan to look at this! _' Harry thought, recognising it as a rune that had been etched into her. '_ Susan will know what to do _!'_

Sending a Patronus Messenger to Susan, Hestia and Flora for them to drop everything and come immediately to the Room of Requirement where he was positioned. While Harry and Hermione waited, he helped Hermione to the sofa, placing her head in the crook of the neck, trying to comfort the sobbing teen.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said softly, hoping that the tears that had fallen onto her face would slow down. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and I'm sorry for…I'm sorry for using you as a sex toy these last few weeks against your will. It's just that I had a crush on Susan in Forth Year and when you mentioned to me that Romilda Vane and Felicity Smythe were going to consider using love potion on me, I asked Remus and Sirius to whip up some neutraliser potions just in case.

"At the time of taking the first one, before the first DA meeting as I was still crushing on Susan, I found no evidence of Love Potions in my system, but instead I found a Loyalty Potion keyed to the Headmaster, Molly and Ronald. That was part of the reason I hid away at…at Sirius's place that Christmas, I just didn't want to face Molly." Harry continued explaining to his friend. "When I told Susan about it a few weeks after we first kissed, she was annoyed initially, but then after Hannah and Megan explained to her about how it was a sensible precaution, especially as some of the Gryffindors would have suspected a trap, especially as the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is quite well off and that I have Moldywarts prime target, it would make sense to have a neutraliser potion handy."

"Those loyalty potion…do…you think that Ron or the Headmaster could have had me under one?" Hermione asked, scared that she was being controlled by someone.

"I did find a rune etched onto the back of your neck." Harry said, "That's why I sent a Patronus to Susan. You know she helped me with some of the basics for Runes and Occlumency last year between Snape, the DA, Umbridge and several Room of Requirement 'dates' that we have had."

A short while later, Susan came into the Room of Requirement and kissed Harry on the lips and sat next to him. Harry explained what he had found to Susan, who cast a sleeping charm on Hermione in order to investigate.

"THAT WHITE HAIRED, LONG BEARDED BASTARD!" Susan shouted, following the completion of the investigation. "IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I WILL FEED HIM AND WEASLEY TO HAGRIDS PET SPIDER!"

Susan showed Harry the parchment results to which he was more than annoyed with.

' _Control Rune keyed to Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Rune created by Albus Dumbledore.'_

"Hermione won't like this you know." Harry said, casting the counter to Susan's sleep spell. Although he wanted to kill Ron, Harry knew that it was better served for his former friend to face justice from the courts, and a lengthy stretch in Azkaban.

**Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3** **rd** **October 1996**

Daphne Greengrass was curious. She had seen her housemate, Draco Malfoy, leave the confines of the Slytherin Common Room to head to parts unknown to her. Daphne knew that it wasn't Prefect duties that he was going to do as she was the Sixth-Year Prefect, alongside her betrothed Blaise Zabini.

Daphne hated the Malfoy scion for several reasons, both personal and business wise, if one could describe inter house affairs as business. Firstly, there was the fact that the blonde-haired teen had a habit of continually antagonising Harry Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (which was the House responsible for the initial creation of the Great Alliance, the Wizengamot group which her family was part of). That, as well as the fact that he was responsible for most of Slytherins point reductions within Hogwarts was a point which angered Daphne.

The third reason that Daphne hated the self-proclaimed 'Prince of Slytherin' was because, despite being betrothed at birth to Pansy Parkinson, the ponce had attempted, on numerous occasions the previous year, to rape her sister Astoria.

Daphne knew that despite the counselling sessions and the medically induced memory charms, Astoria still had flashbacks from the attack, an attack that the blonde-haired male got his father to arrange for it to be swept under the carpet, spending a significant amount of gold to do so

As Daphne followed the Malfoy con, she found that she had to dive into the nearest broom closet as she had heard footsteps approach from the connecting corridor. Suddenly she heard a voice that she recognised, yet would not believe would be associating with the person who she knew was a Death Eater, especially as she had to endure his bragging at the start of the term that he had taken the Dark Mark.

"I have a message from my Aunt. She says that the Dark Lord appreciates your information and will be acting on it."

"My pleasure Malfoy." The other person said, not even bothering to keep his voice down. "I just cannot believe that Potter is prancing around with his whores, thinking he is safe, especially in Hogwarts."

"I know Weasel. He even has the audacity to take your Mudblood as his concubine."

"That's right Malfoy. Potter thinks he can get away with taking over the control of Granger. Fucking Mudblood spawn that he is. He should have died that Halloween!"

Daphne was shocked with what she had heard. Ronald Weasley, the best friend of Harry Potter, working with Draco Malfoy. Rushing back to the Slytherin Common Room, she knew that Hestia Carrow, one of the betrothed of the Boy-Who-Lived, was in there, doing her homework and catching up with her year mates…but little did she know that the Malfoy scion had a plan to deal with Weasley, a plan which could result in the death of the red head.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3** **rd** **October 1996**

Albus Dumbledore was incensed. The school term was only a month old and nothing had gone to plan for his plot to have Harry Potter die at the hands of his former student, Tom Riddle, all so he could get his hands on the fortune that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter had, letting him and his granddaughter, Molly Weasley, be able to take their rightful place in the Wizarding World, after ensuring that Molly's husband Arthur 'accidentally' died.

The roadblocks to the plan were threefold. Firstly, Harry had been dating, under his nose, Susan Bones, the niece to the late Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. Despite his insistence, only one member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones joined the Order of the Phoenix, Amelia's cousin, Edgar. This led to a split between the Bones family and the 'Leader of the Light', one which caused several arguments within the Wizengamot.

The second roadblock towards the plan was the fact that, despite his insistence, the young Potter teen had not attended any of the 'sessions' that he had planned for him, the aim being to show some memories of Horcruxes, which he wanted the teenager to believe that Riddle had made to preserve his death, yet the self-proclaimed 'Lord' never made Horcruxes. The truth was worse as he had tied his Dark Mark to his life, meaning that those who bore the mark held part of the Dark Lord's life force, which tied it to a symbol that nobody would expect, the lightning bolt scar of Harry Potter.

The only problem in that was the protections that his mother, Lily Potter, cast upon him, meaning that he could not die by anyone's hands, all apart from the hands of Lord Voldemort, and only if Harry willingly sacrificed himself. Albus wanted to get him in a session so, whilst Potter was there, Dumbledore could have had a control rune etched into his skin, meaning that the Headmaster could have complete control over everything to do with Harry Potter.

The third roadblock in the plan was one Hermione Granger. Thanks to the control and compulsion rune that he had etched onto the Muggleborns neck, he had, until Harry made her his concubine.

The rune had been etched on Granger when she was visiting the Weasley family for the Summer, a few days before he had arranged for Harry to come over. A few drops of Imperio Amino potion in the cup of tea of Arthur Weasley, a few memory charms, and one mistake corrected, a mistake that he had made with Lily Evans, not getting her under his control.

The only thing that had gone right for Albus Dumbledore was Ron Weasley serving his purpose. Albus had suggested, thanks to several Galleons, that the youngest Weasley would pass on the prophecy that had been made by his Divination Professor to Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater in the same year, meaning that Riddle would know the full prophecy that he had denied Severus Snape the privilege all those years ago, back in 1980.

Albus knew that, now Ronald had served his purpose, he could be eliminated from the equation. A potential 'accident' with Aragog and his Acromantula colony could spell the end of both Weasley and Dumbledore's own 'stalker', Rubeus Hagrid.

' _Yes_ ,' Albus thought as he got up from his desk in order to head to the Great Hall for his evening meal. ' _It's all for the Greater Good._ '

**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**5th October 1996**

Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts was doing his early morning patrol through the Forbidden Forest, following up reports from one of the Centaurs that a Unicorn had been murdered when he spotted a partially eaten body lying on the forest floor, several bites having been took out of it by an Acromantula or three.

Upon closer inspection, Hagrid recognised the partially shredded Hogwarts Uniform belonging to a Gryffindor student. It was then that he realised who the body belonged to…

Ronald Weasley!


	8. 08– The Aftermath

**Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3** **rd** **October 1996**

Hestia Carrow was conflicted. She had just been informed by her roommate and fellow Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, about how Ron Weasley, the person who her betrothed classed as a best friend, was betraying the confidence of Harry Potter by revealing things to Draco Malfoy, and by extension the Death Eater corps.

She found the situation in a way as it turned out that Weasley was doing to Harry what Peter Pettigrew, a friend of her mother and Death Eater, had done to the father of her betrothed, being the person who was trusted by the Potters, then betray them to the Dark Lord.

Knowing that the Greengrass heiress was probably wanting to, in future, take part in some of the influence that her betrothed had in the Wizarding World, not just being the Lord Potter but also the Head of the biggest political group within the Wizengamot, she would pass the information on to Harry.

Sitting in the Dorm room that her year of three girls shared with the Sixth-Year quintet of Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Augusta Runcorn, Greengrass and Tracey Davis, she knew that if she told Harry everything, he would probably go in one of two moods, either wanting revenge on the youngest Weasley male, or alternatively regress his mind into a state where he could never trust anyone again. On the other hand, she vowed during the meeting in Gringotts to be honest to her betrothed, the honesty vow also including this information that she had come upon.

As she started planning a way of making sure that Ronald Weasley would become out of the picture, she saw, bounding through the window the stag Patronus that her betrothed could create, bounding through the window of her dormitory, summoning her to the Room of Requirement.

Little did she expect to find out that the Weasley's betrayal was spreading to much more than Harry's secrets, as she would tell her sister Flora, her future sister-wife Susan Bones, her betrothed Harry and his concubine Hermione Granger, all about what the Greengrass heiress and what she had discovered and find out about the control rune that was involved by the Headmaster.

**Outside the gargoyle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**5** **th** **October 1996**

_Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts was doing his early morning patrol through the Forbidden Forest, following up reports from one of the Centaurs that a Unicorn had been murdered when he spotted a partially eaten body lying on the forest floor, several bites having been took out of it by an Acromantula or three._

_Upon closer inspection, Hagrid recognised the partially shredded Hogwarts Uniform belonging to a Gryffindor student. It was then that he realised who the body belonged to…_

_Ronald Weasley!_

Hagrid rushed from the place he found Ron in the Forbidden Forest, through the Entrance Hall, up to the area where the gargoyle was protecting the Headmasters Office carrying Ron on his shoulder in a Fireman's Lift, he saw the Headmaster descending the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I...I found a body in the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid said, glad to see the Headmaster. "It looks like...it looks like Aragog and his friends have been at it. It…It's Ron Weasley"

"Calm down Hagrid." Dumbledore said. He looked at his great-grandson and frowned. ' _Looks like Draco Malfoy got his hands on the body.'_ Looking at Hagrid, who was waiting for him to respond to him. "I'm sorry Hagrid. I am going to have to inform the Ministry about this. They are going to have to send a contingent from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who will no doubt have to kill your pet. I'm sorry, but I can't help you in this."

"But Professor Dumbledore, I...I can' lose Aragog. He's been my friend since I was a student here!" Hagrid cried, his tears falling into his beard. "Ever since I was expelled 'cause o' Tom, yeh have helped me out."

"Yes I know Hagrid, but your pet Acromantula killed someone." The Headmaster said, "The Board of Governors will want him and his colony destroyed. They will want you sacked too."

"But Professor Dumbledore, I can' lose my job. It's all I know how to do as I haven' got a wand."

"I will try my best, but I can't promise anything Hagrid." Came the reply from the aged Headmaster. Turning away, there was only one thing on Dumbledore's mind. ' _Ronald Weasley's death was not something to be taken lightly. He had many people who thought that it would be for the Greater Good that he died. Even though he is my great-grandson, he became a liability.'_

** Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 5th October 1996 **

Harry was in disbelief over what he had heard from betrothed, Susan Bones, when she was in the Entrance Hall. Ron Weasley, his first friend at Hogwarts, the person who, up until the start of this was his best friend, the person who had been spying on him for Voldemort by passing the full prophecy to Draco Malfoy, was dead.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling on the one hand, had he not spent as much time with Susan, Hestia and Flora and more time with his 'best friend', maybe Ron would not have turned to the Dark and betrayed him. On the other hand, however, Harry remembered that Ron was with Molly Weasley and Dumbledore in the plot to take Hermione and her support away from him.

The last day and a half, ever since Susan managed to find a way to painstakingly modify the rune that the Headmaster had etched onto Hermione into a purity rune, one which also managed to remove the concubine bond as well as the control that Dumbledore and the to Weasleys had on her, he saw some elements of her former personality that she had shown in her third year, but with a deep distrust of the authority figure that the Headmaster projected.

Harry realised that because of Hermione was towards him at The Burrow, and throughout her Forth Year with S.P.E.W, the Society of the Protection of Elfish Welfare, flying in the face of Wizarding traditions, as opposed to how his mother, from what Harry had read in her diary that he managed to get from the previous Christmas at Grimmauld Place, had embraced them even though she was a Muggleborn, could have been part of her programming from Dumbledore to make it as though Muggle Born students were warmongers and revolutionaries.

The only outcome of the releasing of the concubine bond that Harry noticed about himself was that he felt dirty. The reason he felt dirty was because he had effectively raped Hermione every day from the day he took her as his concubine, up until the release via the purity rune.

As he sat at the Gryffindor table next to his friend, his thoughts turned to the Headmaster and what he was saying about Ron Weasley, how he was a "fine young man who was an example of a true Gryffindor."

Harry could not agree with the headmaster. ' _If Weasley is a true Gryffindor, betraying your friends and going dark, then I should have taken the Sorting Hat's offer of going to Slytherin, even if it meant snuffing the ferret in his sleep with a pillow.'_ Listening Intently, it was the next thing that Dumbledore said that made Harry's blood boil.

"Because of this I have suspended our Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid, following demands from the Board of Governors, who have seen fit to organise an investigation into the death of the young man. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I have directed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to assign the group of Aurors Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks…"

As soon as he said the pink haired Aurors name, a green light flew from the Slytherin table, headed towards her as she stood with Moody and Shacklebolt at the back of the Great Hall.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BLOOD TRAITOR!" a shout from the Slytherin table was heard. Harry, like everyone else, looked to see Draco Malfoy standing up, his wand pointing at Auror Tonks, his cousin.

' _Certainly an interesting way to start an investigation by the DMLE!'_ Harry thought as he watched the pink haired Auror arrest the Malfoy scion. Little did he expect to find out something interesting from his betrothed, Susan Bones.

**- **The Betrothal Situation** -**

"Looks like the ferret has earnt himself a one-way ticket to Azkaban!" Hannah Abbott, the best friend of Susan Bones said, smiling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is the one responsible for the death of Weasley." Susan said, shocked at the recent turn of events at Hogwarts. She remembered how she was one of the people in the Entrance Hall when Hagrid brought the body in, and how Dumbledore had suspended the gamekeeper. "He has the motive, especially after…"

The two Hufﬂepuffs were silent as Dumbledore continued speaking, explaining about what would happen. "The three Aurors, accompanied by the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin will question every student with a connection to Ron Weasley, in order to ascertain his final moments on his mortal coil."

Susan looked at Hannah who was in shock, completely frozen. "What's wrong Hannah?" she asked, wondering why her friend was acting the way she was.

"I…I saw Weasley meeting the Headmaster in the corridor by the Entrance Hall last night whilst on my patrol. The headmaster…he sounded displeased, angry even, with Weasley. Both you, Harry and Hermione Granger were mentioned." The blonde-haired prefect said, hoping that Susan would believe her. "I quietly dived into a nearby broom closet when I…I heard the Headmaster cast the Killing Curse. I heard footsteps leaving the scene and so I left the closet where I saw Ron Weasley's body.

"Next thing I knew, I heard more footsteps coming back when I saw…Draco Malfoy. It was there where he cast the Imperius Curse, everything going foggy." Hannah continued, speaking quietly enough so none of the other Hufflepuff could hear her. "Once the fog lifted, I was in the Forbidden Forest and this giant spider was making its way towards me and Weasley."

Susan grabbed her best friends hand to sooth her, hoping that she would calm down. Eventually everyone was dismissed, classes being cancelled for the day, allowing Susan to take Hannah to the Room of Requirement where Harry, Hermione, Daphne Greengrass and the Carrow twins were going to discuss the day's events.

After a debate over who they would give this information, especially as they knew that Headmaster Dumbledore would not hesitate to interfere with it all, especially as he was the one who committed the murder, they decided that they would go and speak to Cyrus Greengrass, Daphne's father, who had some clout in the International Confederation of Wizards, being the nephew of the Danish ICW representative.

Little would they expect Dumbledore to do a runner a few days later when it came up in a special ICW meeting.

** Auror Headquarters, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 6th October 1996 **

Draco Malfoy was incensed. The last few hours since his processing at the Headquarters of the Auror Department had been a nightmare for him. He had been hauled into the Holding Cells following the attempted murder of his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror within the DMLE.

' _Fucking freak of a half blood spawn of a blood traitor 'sister' of my mother and a Mudblood arresting me, a Malfoy. The Dark Lord would kill her for living._ ' He thought as he was forced to take Veritaserum during his interrogation.

During his interrogation, the trio of Aurors hauled him over the rocks of not just the murder of Ron Weasley, to which he admitted "That blood traitor Weasley had what was coming to him. The waste of space deserved to die" and that he "regretted not killing him himself."

He did admit that he had cast the Imperius Curse on Hannah Abbott, who found Ron Weasley's body, causing her to take his body to the Forbidden Forest, hoping that the colony of spiders that was there in the Forbidden Forest would consume the two students, but he did not see who committed the murder.

Malfoy did give the Aurors one piece of information which they found interesting when they saw the Dark Mark on his arm. "The Dark Lord is planning to take Hogwarts. He wanted me to kill Potter and the old bastard that runs the school before he could take it over."

Later that day, Draco Malfoy was sentenced to the Veil of Death following a closed-door trial within the Wizengamot, one which was not attended by the Chief Warlock. Upon the trip to the Veil, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic said as Malfoy passed through the Veil.

"May the Lord have mercy on his soul."


	9. 09 – Howlers, Horcruxes and Plotting

**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**11** **th** **October 1996**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor Table within the Great Hall, taking the time to eat his breakfast while contemplating the events of the last week. Ever since it had been announced Ron had attitude within Gryffindor Tower had taken a significant drop from how it had been at the start of the year.

Most of Gryffindor where shocked when they had heard that it was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that had killed their housemate, but a faction, not a massive one but a faction never the less within Gryffindor House led by Lavender Brown, Ron's betrothed, started to accuse and blame Harry for being the reason her "Won-won" was dead and that Harry should have died when "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to murder him as a baby."

When Romilda Vane agreed with Lavender, even going as far as to raise her wand at the Boy-Who-Lived, she did not expect the response of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley casting a Jelly Legs Jinx and Bat Bogey Hex respectively at her, causing most Gryffindor House to laugh at the black-haired girl's misfortune.

It didn't even take long for Susan, Flora and Hestia to find out about Vane's actions, resulting in a pair of massive tentacles sprouting from her head, making her look not out of place from the Great Lake!

As he took a bite of the sausage Hestia, who was sitting next to him on the Gryffindor table, had placed on his plate, claiming that she wanted him to "keep his health up", he saw Errol, the Weasley family owl approach him carrying a red envelope which Harry recognised as a Howler.

"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BLAME PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE FOR THE DEATH OF MY SON! IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN CAVORTING WITH THOSE DEATH EATER SPAWN AND THAT BONES BITCH, MY POOR RONALD WOULD NOT HAVE DIED." The Howler, in the voice of Molly Weasley shouted, echoing around the Great Hall. "YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED-

Pulling his wand from his wand holster that Susan had brought him as a birthday present, Harry cast an Incendio charm at it, getting rid of the Molly Weasley headache. His ears, however, were unprepared from Ginny's shouting.

"HOW…HOW DARE SHE!" Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, shouted, getting angry with her mother's attitude. Pulling a piece of parchment from her bag, she cast the charms to make a Howler that she was going to send her mother. As she was wordlessly casting the charms, she went on a verbal tirade. "MOTHER NEEDS REMINIDING THAT IT WAS HER AND DUMBLEDORE'S SCHEME TO TRY AND STEAL HARRY'S HERITAGE. THE WHITE WHISKERED BASTARD WILL WISH HE WAS DEAD. BECAUSE OF HIM AND HIS MANIPULATIONS I HAVE LOST TWO BROTHERS, ONE TO HIS BLOODY ORDER OF THE TURKEY AND THE OTHER TO HIS MURDERING HAND!"

Needless to say that Harry had to get a Headache Relief Potion from Madam Pomfrey when she became available in the Hospital Wing following the verbal battering on his ear drums.

-The Betrothal Situation-

While Ginny was composing her Howler, at the same time having Neville trying to calm her Weasley temper, Hermione Granger was in a quandary. Her period was due a week ago, but it had not come.

As he decided to speak to the school Healer, Madam Pomfrey, she watched as Susan headed from the Hufflepuff table, intent on kissing her betrothed. As Hemione watched Susan, she made a realisation that if the reason for her period being late was because of Harry getting her pregnant when she was a concubine, she would have to make a difficult decision.

She knew that she had to discuss Harry's actions towards her whilst she was under the concubine bond with him, but she knew that she was scared to face the facts, she had been under Dumbledore's control at the time, and that it was not her fault, but she knew that she would have been willing, had Harry asked her out, to be his girlfriend.

It was then that she had a sudden realisation. ' _Telling Harry about my pregnancy, if it is the case that I am pregnant, might ruin my friendship with him. He is happy with Hestia, Flora and Susan. I now know that I can never love him as much as Susan does.'_ She thought as she left the Gryffindor table to speak to Madam Pomfrey. ' _I just wished I never interfered with his life and that I had never been his concubine.'_

Half hour after she left the Hospital Wing as she was due to be in Ancient Runes, a class that she knew that Harry had been studying on the side thanks to Susan Bones, her classmate in a sea of Ravenclaws.

It was the news that Hermione had received that had caused the most shock, even though she had already had the feelings that it would happen…

She was pregnant!

**Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

**17** **th** **October 1996**

' _Nearly two weeks on the run and those useless excuses of an Auror Corps still has not caught me!'_ Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts said, heading into the partially demolished Potter Cottage, the former residence of James and Lily Potter prior to their deaths at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore knew that he was after something very important, something which could both confirm a theory that he had about Voldemort, whilst at the same time being instructions for his own plans. The book he was after was the Potter Family Grimoire, a book with spells that were exclusive to both the Potter and Peverell families, both dating to the Great Revolution which caused the formation of the Wizengamot.

The reason that Dumbledore wanted the Grimoire was simple. The Potters, through their ancestor, Herpo the Foul, father of twelfth century wizard, Linfred of Stinchcombem a well-loved eccentric who was the first person within the clan to adopt, months prior to his death, the surname of Potter, had harnessed the power of the creation of Horcruxes, a method of cheating death.

Dumbledore wanted the Grimoire for the simple reason that he could make his own Horcrux, following the instructions that Herpo the Foul had given in the spell book as he knew that he wanted to have another life, especially as he was dying from his attempt to take one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the Resurrection stone, one of what he believed was the Deathly Hallows.

In fact, per the Potter Family Grimoire, the legend of the Deathly Hallows were a falsehood set up by his ancestor, Ignatius Peverell, one of the three brothers mentioned in the Tales of Beedle the Bard, a story written by the Squib playwright, William Shakespeare, using a pseudonym that he had created for his Wizarding writings.

Dumbledore did not know that the Potter Grimoire mentioned that, out of the three mentioned in the Bard's story, the only living person that was out of the 'Three Brothers' was Nicolas Flamel, a gentleman who Dumbledore had worked with, Ignatius Peverell being Flamel's best friend and co-creator for the three true Deathly Hallows, the Cloak of Invisibility, the Stone of Immortality and the Wand of Death, made by his ancestor, Flamel and their friend, Alphard Evans respectively, Evans being the ancestor of Lily Evans, James Potter's wife.

Dumbledore also wanted one other thing, something that he knew that if Harry had got hold of, would mean an end to his Greater Good, the Dagger of Peverell, a dagger which contained a poison which would instantly kill the person who it was driven into.

Little did Albus expect that the Goblins of Gringotts had already recovered the Dagger and Grimoire and had given it to their true owner, Harry Potter.

**Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**

**12** **th** **November 1996**

"LUCIUS…GET HERE AT ONCE!" Bellatrix Lestrange, the sister-in-law of the owner of Malfoy Manor through Narcissa, her younger sister, demanded, her hormones in a state of imbalance through her impregnation by the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She had only allowed him to impregnate her because of her insistent loyalty to him and his cause, especially as she never wanted to get on the wrong side of her 'Master'.

A pureblood witch born to Cygnus Black and his wife, Druella Rosier, in the middle of 1951, Bellatrix was the oldest of the three Black sisters, her middle sister being Andromeda and the youngest being Narcissa, she was a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, a family which was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight group of families.

Joining Hogwarts in the September of 1962, Bellatrix was sorted into Slytherin House instantly, following both of her parents as future alumni of that house. One of the reasons she was sortied into that house was because of the influence of her Aunt, Walburga Black, and the force-feeding of the Black Family Grimoire as a child.

In 1966, when Bellatrix was 15, she was viciously raped by Ambrose Longbottom, the older brother of Frank Longbottom and son of Charles Longbottom and Augusta Potter. Longbottom was a Slytherin who was Head Boy, a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts. It was this rape that caused Bellatrix to fall even deeper into the Dark Arts, causing her to suffer from Dark Arts Dependency Syndrome, the syndrome which is caused by someone having too much use of the Dark Arts.

After Longbottom left Hogwarts the summer following the rape, Bellatrix swore vengeance on the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, only promising her Great Aunt Dorea that she would spare Augusta, the sister-in-law of Dorea Potter (nee Black). Bellatrix agreed, her promise being deemed as a magical oath.

This, Dorea Potter's mind, was the only exceptions she had made to her family, especially as in the future, before her death she never lifted a finger for her other Great-Nephew, Sirius Black being imprisoned in Azkaban, or for her husband's Great-Nephew being taken by Dumbledore to 'A safe place in the Muggle World'.

After graduating Hogwarts in 1970, a year before her cousin Sirius along with her sister Narcissa started Hogwarts, she became a Death Eater, earning her chance to show her loyalty to the Dark Lord and his aims, using her skills in the extreme of Dark Arts, becoming the second in command of Lord Voldemort.

Following the end of the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix managed to find out where Frank Longbottom, the brother of her rapist, was living, thanks to the torture and murder of the Secret Keeper for the Longbottoms, Edgar Bones, the sister of Amelia and Henry Bones.

Bellatrix was annoyed that she had not managed to kill the patriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom as that honour had fallen to her brother in law as a power play within the Wizengamot, but she remembered her promise to her late great aunt and uncle, who had been killed by Alastor Moody in the Portsmouth Riots, a riot between Pureblood Supremacy supporters and Aurors, and spared Augusta Longbottom. As revenge for Frank Longbottom supporting his brother during the rape allegations, she forced both Frank, along with his wife, Alice Longbottom (nee Rosier, Bellatrix's second cousin), to recede into their own minds, using a Black family curse.

As Bellatrix was pulled from her thoughts by the meeting she was attending, she heard her master announce one thing that could fix her final mistake, not ending the Longbottom line permanently by killing Neville Longbottom.

An invasion of Hogwarts…to be held on Christmas Day!


	10. 10 – The Weasley Interlude

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

**13** **th** **October 1996**

Molly Weasley was incensed. She had just received from her only daughter a Howler, a letter in which the written word of the author is magically amplified into audio, using the author's voice. The howler had said that Ginny, her daughter, was glad that she was at Hogwarts and not at The Burrow, otherwise she would have immediately walked out of the family, all because of Molly treating Harry Potter like she had, blaming him for Ron's death

Born to Andrew Prewitt and his wife Sophia (nee Fitzpatrick, the maiden name of Molly's grandmother) on the 30th October 1949, she would grow up for the first nine years of her life as the heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt, a House in the Wizengamot that traditionally allied itself to the 'Light Alliance', she would lose the heir position to her twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian, who were nine years younger than her.

In a way, Molly didn't mind losing the heiress position within her family as she would have otherwise been tethered to a Line Continuance Betrothal Contract, a situation that she knew that she would never want to be in, as it meant that she would not be someone's primary wife.

It would be a few years later, in the winter of 1965, whilst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Molly was placed in a Betrothal contract with the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, someone who was ten years younger than her! Naturally Molly did not want to be betrothed to someone ten years her junior, even though the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter was quite well off, she did not want to marry someone that young, so she went about seducing her fellow Gryffindor, Arthur Weasley.

She remembered from her lessons with her aunt, Muriel Prewitt, that Arthur Weasley was the youngest of three brothers, who were her paternal second cousins, their mother being Cedrella Weasley (nee Black), with her paternal grandmother being Lycoris Black, the sister of Arcturus Black III. It was at this time that she found out that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was her maternal grandfather who had been absent for the majority of her life, working on the Wizarding World's Greater Good, one where the Light Alliance would be in power, blasting the Potter's Great Alliance away.

Her plans to get Arthur Weasley to notice her succeeded in the November of 1966 when he succumbed to the hints she made to him, encouraging him to lose his virginity to her weeks after their first kiss.

It didn't take long for Arthur to get Molly pregnant as she had conceived a baby girl by the end of the school year, but tragedy stuck, Molly having had a miscarriage.

This, however, cooked Molly's goose as far as the betrothal contract between House Weasley, House Prewitt and House Potter, with both the Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt losing a significant sum of money to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter as a way to avoid charges of Line Theft as the contract was broken due to the future bride being 'sullied', leaving Arthur to marry Molly in the August of 1967, having both left Hogwarts.

A couple of years later, in November 1970, Molly gave birth to her first son, William Arthur, with her second son, Charles Stephen following two years later in December 1972.

Following the birth of Charles, Molly would not be pregnant with another child for three years, eventually giving birth to Percival Ignatius in the August of 1976, a year and a half after Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters started their reign of terror.

By this time money was tight for the Weasley family, yet Molly was insistent on trying for a girl, despite her husband, Arthur, not wanting another child due to the cost. She would be pregnant again, but this time carrying twin boys, who she named Fredrick Gideon, after her one of her uncles and brother, and George Fabian, after her other uncle and brother, in April 1978.

It would be nearly two years in March 1980 when Molly gave birth to yet another child, her sixth successful birth, naming the boy Ronald Billius, his middle name being after Arthur's late uncle Billius Weasley, an eccentric who enjoyed being the 'life and soul of the party'.

It was after the birth of Ronald that Molly had heard, from her grandfather Albus Dumbledore, that there had been a prophecy made by an interviewee for the post of Divination Professor at Hogwarts, Sybil Trelawney. Albus knew that the future Child of Prophecy would be either the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom or James and Lily Potter. Molly hoped it would be the latter, forming a plan in which she would get the fortune stolen from her family by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter back.

Fortunately for Molly the Potters had given birth to a son, meaning that she only had to give birth to a daughter in order to get her chance at taking over the Potter fortune, and the money that they had taken from her family when she breached the contract. Eventually she gave birth to that girl, who she named Ginevra Molly Weasley. Finally, she, along with Albus Dumbledore, could get their hands on the ultimate prize, the money and heritage of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

A spanner was put in the works as, unbeknownst to her at the time, her husband, Arthur had put Ronald and Ginny in betrothal contracts, Ronald with Lavender Brown, who was the maternal second cousin of the new Potter heir, and Ginny with Neville Longbottom, heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Molly remembered that day when the Potter family was attacked. She had been visited by Dumbledore, asking her if the Weasley family would be able to adopt a pet rat, a rat which was actually an animagus. Molly agreed and, when Peter Pettigrew in his rat form, approached The Burrow, Molly knew that the time had come to harbour the person who was the true Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter, it being part of her grandfather's Greater Good.

Eventually Sirius Black, the person who Dumbledore had fingered as the Secret Keeper, and thus betrayers of the Potters, escaped Azkaban and Molly knew that it was time to start taking action on her plan. Heading to Gringotts she tried to speak to Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, but he would not speak to her.

The reason for her visit? She had signed a betrothal contract with her grandfather, the aim to marry Ginny off to Harry Potter. It was then that she had found out that her husband had betrothed her children off to others, having the feeling that Molly had planned something, with Bill being betrothed to the daughter of his then counterpart within the French Ministry of Magic, Fleur Delacour, Charlie with the daughter of his Romanian counterpart, Elena Antonescu, Percy with a half blood witch named Penelope Clearwater, Fred with the daughter of the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Katie Bell, George with the daughter of the Puddlemere United captain, Angelina Johnson and then the arrangements with the Browns for Ronald and Longbottoms for Ginny.

A year later, Molly, following her grandfather's advice, was involved in the creation and implementation of a control rune, a rune which they placed on Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter. This happened before the group, which included Potter, headed to the Quidditch World Cup, held in England in 1994.

Molly was annoyed, however, when, a couple of months ago, she had been told, by a goblin of all things, that her son, Bill, along with his betrothed, Fleur, had been kidnapped and killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Then a few days ago, she found out from her grandfather that Ron had been killed. Dumbledore, however, had attributed the death to the Malfoy family, but had subsequently gone on the run.

Molly did not believe what was coming out of the International Confederation for Wizards, that her grandfather was responsible for her son's death, so she sent a Howler to the source of the accusations, Harry Potter, subsequently receiving the one she was currently reading from her daughter.

Pulled out of her thoughts, her mind plotting ways to disown her daughter for the offensive message, she saw her husband approaching her from his shed.

"Arthur dear," Molly said, knowing it was time for her husband to have 'an accident' and die. He had, to Molly, passed his point of usefulness. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please Mollywobbles," Arthur said, not realising how short his life expectancy to be. "It's been a long day today, especially as Scrimgeour has decided to lay off my entire division."

"WHAT!" Molly shouted as she headed to the kitchen. "THAT…"

Secretly Molly was glad as she wouldn't have to have him send a resignation note to the Ministry. She set the kettle to boil on the stove and headed to her private potions cabinet, grabbing from it a vial of a potion called _igneo morte_ that, when taken, would make the person who ingested it to feel flames in their body, their organs burning until they are dead.

Having made the cup of tea, she took it into the lounge to her husband. As she did it, Molly knew that the first sip of it would kill Arthur. In a way, she was glad, as he had not been useful since he had started questioning things.

A short while later, Molly was transfiguring the body of her dead husband into a Muggle plug, her task complete. Now all she had to do was wait for the day her grandfather told her would be the day that she could get her ultimate revenge on the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Little did she expect that with her husband's death, Charlie was now the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, and was already in the process of casting his mother out…


	11. 11 – The Battle Commences

**The Courtyard, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**25** **th** **December 1996**

For Harry Potter the weeks had flown by since night he had the pain that he had in his scar, the one when he found out that Voldemort had planned to invade Hogwarts, aiming to take control of the school and the power of the wards within.

Harry, with help from Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger resurrected Dumbledore's Army, but instead of calling it that, they rechristened it to the newly named Defence Association Army. The group had been expanded with new members, including Harry's betrothed Hestia and Flora Carrow, Slytherin Sixth Years Daphne Greengrass and her betrothed, Blaise Zabini, plus Daphne's best friend, Tracey Davis. They were joined by Ravenclaw Forth Year Rolf Scamander, grandson of the famous author and magizoologist Newt Scamander, Slytherin Forth Years Astoria Greengrass, Constance MacMillan.

Numerous other Slytherins joined the Defence Association Army following the departure of Dumbledore, along with the Slytherin Head of House Severus Snape, along with the threat of Lord Voldemort.

Training for the DAA was provided by former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin, who had been installed in the post by newly appointed Acting Headmistress, Pomona Sprout, who had taken the post following the refusal by Minerva McGonagall.

The DAA was also assisted by Order of the Phoenix members Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. Harry had also called in Charlie Weasley, who was a magizoologist based in Romania, the oldest of Ginny Weasley's brothers who were still alive.

The previous evening, Harry, along with Shacklebolt and Headmistress Sprout had arranged for a removal of those who did not, along with those who could not, fight in the upcoming battle. Knowing the risks that some of the students who had been evacuated were family to, and in some cases for the Seventh Year Slytherins were, Death Eaters, that is why Headmistress Sprout, along with her knowledge of wards, created a ward to stop any of those evacuated returning.

Watching the sun come up, Harry had a feeling that something was wrong with Hermione, but he could not put his finger on it. He had a feeling that she might be pregnant, especially as during the time that he had Hermione under the concubine bond, his magic had wanted it, but his mind didn't.

As a roar from an incoming dragon sounded, Harry knew that one way or another, he had to defeat Voldemort, for it was the only way for him to live.

-The Betrothal Situation-

' _Battle is looming.'_ Charlie Weasley thought as he jumped off Norberta, the Norwegian Ridgeback that he had collected from Hogwarts nearly six years ago. ' _Christmas Day will never be the same again at Hogwarts!_ '

Charlie had been in Britain a mere week as he had to go to Gringotts to formulate the transfer of the Headship of his family from his father, who had died according to the Goblins of Gringotts, to himself.

Charlie had also found out from his brothers Fred and George that their mother had been involved in the death of their brother, Ron, along with trying to get control of their business partner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Harry Potter.

As he headed to the leader of the true Leader of the Light in his mind, Harry Potter, he knew that he had to get some time alone with his sister, Ginny, who had been spending more time with Harry, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Hestia and Flora Carrow, and less time with some of her other friends.

Charlie saw his wife, Elena, land nearby too on the Hungarian Horntail that she had been riding on all the way from Romania. Smiling at her, he watched as she ran to him and kiss him.

"Eww Charlie, get a room!" Tonks, who was in conference with Harry, her fiancé Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody, shouted as she winked at the red head, subsequently kissing her fiancé in a full-on lip lock.

"Oi Nymphy, you can talk." Charlie said, bobbing his tongue out and blowing a raspberry at her. Heading over to the assembled group, he shook Remus's hand and said one thing to you."

"Take care of my best friend." Charlie said, seriously, "Otherwise not even Harry can find the body."

-The Betrothal Situation-

As Harry saw movement in the distance through his Omnioculars, he saw movement from the forest. Checking the dagger, made by his paternal ancestor Iolanthe Peverell, was sheathed within his belt and the Wand of Death, the wand owned by his maternal ancestor, Alphard Evans, was sheathed in the wand holster that Susan had brought for him.

Turning to Hermione, Susan and Neville, he knew that it was time. "Neville, Susan, Hermione. I know that the past few weeks have been hectic, what with the training that Professor Lupin, along with the three Aurors had given us, but I just want to say that, shout I not come out of this alive-."

"Don't say that Harry! You will be victorious, because if you aren't, I will be very displeased with a certain Dork Lard." Susan said, kissing her betrothed on the cheek. "Especially as I love you too much to let you go."

Hestia and Flora, who were stood behind Susan and Neville joined in with their agreement to Susan's statement, knowing that she was right. As he smiled and turned back to the front, he heard Hermione whisper something.

Turning back, he looked at the bushy haired teen and frowned in confusion. "What was that 'Mione?"

Considering his emerald eyes, Hermione knew that she had to tell him the truth, even though she had ample opportunity in the weeks following her discovery that she was pregnant, but could not face it.

"Harry, I'm-"

As she went to finish what she was saying, an explosion occurred as the hut that Hagrid lived in exploded under spell fire, killing the half-giant who was trapped in the flames.

The fight was on…

**Entrance Gates, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25** **th** **December 1996**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, on the run from the law, former Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, former Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards and former Headmaster of Hogwarts was surveying the gates of Hogwarts, waiting for an attack that his spies in the Death Eater corps had informed him that would affect his former domain.

' _The place hasn't changed at all since I was Headmaster._ ' Dumbledore thought, hearing the roar of a dragon coming into land. ' _I just hope Minerva hasn't turned the Order against Molly and me. It was hard getting her to kill poor Arthur, especially as it was for the Greater Good, him asking things that he shouldn't, especially when he was asking how Molly had seduced him…with a Love Potion._ '

Heading to his granddaughter who was waiting by the Entrance Gates, watching the main Hogsmeade – Hogwarts path, keeping an eye out for any suspicious people, Albus knew that his time left on his mortal coil was limited.

' _I hope that I can get someone I can trust, someone like Molly, to hold the Elder Wand._ ' Dumbledore thought, unaware that his wand was not the true Deathly Hallow.

"Are you alright Albus?" Molly asked, watching him deep in thought. She knew that he was on a quest to find the Peverell Dagger, and at every step been unsuccessful.

Suddenly they saw an explosion through the sky, and it was then that Albus knew that it was the time to go.

**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25** **th** **December 1996**

Bellatrix Lestange was ready for the fight that would ultimately mean the end of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, the line that had been a pain in her neck, the bane of her life, for several years since she had been raped.

As she listened to the Dark Lord issue commands to his followers, Bellatrix knew that despite being pregnant with his baby, she had to make an effort to prove herself to him once more.

Following the departure of the first team, led by her brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy, consisting of her sister Narcissa, her husband Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan and Fenrir Greyback, who were headed to destroy the hut that the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, lived in, she had a feeling that despite her master's plan, something could go wrong.

Hearing the explosion of the hut, Bellatrix was ready for the invasion to start. As she watched the other group leaders get their team ready, she summoned her team of raiders to leave the forest, heading to the bridge to the Hogwarts Courtyard.

Having met up with Lucius and his team, the combined group approached the wooden bridge that led the path from the forest to the school over the valley, Bellatrix saw the one person that she wanted to kill the most, Neville Longbottom, standing on the bridge, seemingly alone.

"Ah, Nevvy, ittle baby." Bellatrix mocked, not realising that he had deliberately come alone as Neville had a plan. "Ready to meet mommy and daddy in the loony bin?"

"Not likely." Neville said. Pulling out his wand, he cast a charm which if he were followed, the whole bridge would collapse, a charm from the Longbottom family Grimoire.

As Bellatrix and her army headed to the bridge, Neville followed the plan that he had made earlier and made a strategic withdrawal, heading back to the courtyard over the bridge. The army of Death Eaters made their approach to the bridge and got half way along when the bridge started collapsing.

Neville managed to make his way back to the courtyard when the bridge started collapsing, Bellatrix following him across when the bridge suddenly gave way at the courtyard end, Bellatrix holding on for dear life when suddenly…

" _Bombarda_ "


	12. 12 - Continuation

**The Courtyard, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1996**

_As Bellatrix and her army headed to the bridge, Neville followed the plan that he had made earlier and made a strategic withdrawal, heading back to the courtyard over the bridge. The army of Death Eaters made their approach to the bridge and got half way along when the bridge started collapsing._

_Neville managed to make his way back to the courtyard when the bridge started collapsing, Bellatrix following him across when the bridge suddenly gave way at the courtyard end, Bellatrix holding on for dear life when suddenly…_

_"Bombarda"_

As Bellatrix fell to the canyon below, the section of bridge she was holding onto collapsing, Augusta Longbottom headed to her grandson and hugged him.

"Well done Neville." The Longbottom matriarch told him. "You have done your family proud, restoring the honour of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom-"

Augusta was cut off as a grey light from the path through the Forbidden Forest to the Lake, a path which was overlooked in the planning, hit Neville. Augusta, turning to see where the spell had come from, fired a curse back in the direction, hearing a subsequent thud on the ground signifying that someone had been hit with her spell, a spell the elderly woman had not anticipated getting a body from.

Turning back to her grandson, Augusta saw a growing amount of darkness covering Neville's arm, the aftermath of the spell damage from the assailant. As she watched Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown head over to where she had fired a curse that she had remembered from the Potter Family Grimoire, she remembered a Healing Charm that her mother, Mildred Potter (nee Fleamont) had invented for the Grimoire, a charm that if applied correctly would counter the effect of most Dark curses.

Twisting her wand, she remembered this was a nonverbal spell that would first halt the spread of the curse from moving to the heart, then converting the effects of the curse to vomit, which Neville, should he manage to survive, would bring up within a few minutes.

Luckily for Neville, the curse failed to work as the fact that the Death Eater who cast it, Antonin Dolohov, was at his weakest due to contracting Black Cat Flu, a strain of Influenza which he had caught, having been gotten bitten by a Kneezle who had contracted it. It was only because of that that Neville had managed to survive.

Suddenly Augusta heard a scream from the two girls who had gone to bring the Death Eater, who was unbeknownst to her to be Dolohov. Hearing the scream, she had the feeling that Romilda and Lavender would not come back alive.

She knew she would not like being correct!

**The Boathouse, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1996**

Harry had led a group of people, consisting of Ernie McMillian, Anthony Goldstein, Rolf Scamander, Charlie Weasley and Astoria Greengrass, down to the boathouse as he had a feeling that Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was there.

Knowing that it was of vital importance that the snake was took out of the game, he had decided to bring both Rolf and Charlie because of their knowledge of magizoology, the study of Magical Creatures. Harry wanted to get Nagini out of the game early as he knew from when the serpent bit Arthur Weasley, it risked his life as the venom was poisonous.

He also sensed that there may be wards so he took Astoria, who was the top of her class according to both Hestia and Flora, plus the fact that he knew from overhearing Hermione, both Ernie and Anthony were second in her class, in the study of both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which covered wards and ward schemes.

Harry watched as the 'Wards Trio' as he called them, talk about how Anthony and Rolf were related to each other through their great-grandparents when suddenly proceedings came to a halt.

"Wait! This has a ward on it which if dispelled by a normal wand would cause the person to cast it to suffer the Lepers Curse." Astoria said. "It needs a wand like the fabled elder wand to dispel it."

Harry looked at his holster and was about to pull his ancestors wand from it when he heard a hissing coming from behind the group. Shouting an instruction to the group to get away from the snake, when suddenly Nagini attacked Astoria.

Harry pulled the Peverell Dagger from his belt, cutting the snake in two, killing it. He watched as a black smoke came from it, the snake succumbing to the poison within the dagger.

For Astoria, however, it would not matter as the poison from Nagini infected her, meaning that Harry was unable to prevent her death.

Charlie levitated Astoria's body in front of him as the group headed back to the Courtyard, not knowing that Astoria was not the first of the light side to die.

**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1996**

Albus Dumbledore followed the path through the Forbidden Forest to the junction where the school-boathouse path met, his granddaughter Molly Prewitt following him. Albus was intent on heading through the forest to the courtyard as that was where he suspected the meat of the battle would be.

He hoped to avoid the battle, however, as he aimed to head to the Room of Requirements, where the Ward Control Stone of the school was situated, as he would then be able to take over the control of Hogwarts.

Hearing a sound come from behind him, he turned to see one of the remaining members of the Acromantula colony that had been exterminated in the closing days of his Headmastership make its approach to Molly, its sharp pincers threatening the two of them.

Albus knew he had no choice. He had to cast the one spell that he had previously vowed to never use following the death of Mary Lou Barebone, a Muggle, or No-Maj as the magicals in her native United States of America would call her, when she got in the way of the fight between Gellert Gwindlewald, Albus's former lover, and himself.

' _Avada Kedavra'_ he incanted. As he watched the spider fall, Albus saw a face that he had last seen a few months ago in the Department of Mysteries, a student who he felt he had failed, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"What do we have here? Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, resorting to the use of an Unforgivable to protect him and the Blood Traitor, Molly Prewitt?" Voldemort said, a snakelike grin on his lips. "The woman who killed her own husband and blamed it on Death Eaters."

Molly was in shock with the revelation that the Dark Lord had made. ' _How did he know about what I had done to Arthur?'_

"Wormtail told me," the Dark Lord said. Turning to Dumbledore, he pointed his wand at him, casting an Imperius at the former Headmaster. "Now I know you want Potter, lead me to him, or I will murder you and him at the same time."

Dumbledore had no choice but to comply as the Imperius took control and lead Voldemort to the Courtyard.

**The Courtyard, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1996**

The group led by Amycus Carrow, consisting of his sister Alecto and his friend, Dolohov, along with several low-level Death Eaters had approached the Courtyard opening when Dolohov sent a heart stopping curse through the remaining bit of forest.

Suddenly a curse came back through, hitting Dolohov, killing him. As he hit the floor, two girls, Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown headed through to the pathway when Amycus cast two bone shredding curses at them.

As they screamed, Amycus smiled. "I love the sound they make, these girls."

Suddenly he was hit from behind with a spell from his sister, who was smiling. "Fuck you Amycus. I have done everything that the Dark Lord has asked, but I will not have you fouling the bodies of these two."

"ALECTO!" Amycus shouted at his sister "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THAT WAS FROM OUR FAMILY GRIMOIRE!"

"I did what I had to dear brother." Alecto responded. "Do you remember our family motto? _In familia, nulli obnoxia._ The family bows to nobody. When I decided that my daughters would accept the old Black contract, I added a provision so Lord Black, or Lord Potter as he is, would become Head of the Carrow family. That means that your liege lord is not the Dark Lord but Lord Potter"

"You fucking Blood Traitor! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Little did he expect Harry Potter to be there casting a curse in return fire.

-The Betrothal Situation-

Eventually the combatants were all in place, the fighting starting between Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort, each getting hits on each other when suddenly Harry cast the bowel loosening curse at Dumbledore, who was waiting for him, when suddenly he saw a light hit Hermione. Turning around, he saw the bushy haired girl hit the floor. Running to her, he saw Voldemort aim a curse at him, the incantation _Crucio_ being used. Eventually the curse hit him, the pain from the torture curse making him fall to the floor.

Eventually he managed to move at a crawl, heading to Hermione's body, when his was hit with a killing curse.

' _I've failed them._ ' Harry thought, his last breath expelling. ' _Hermione, Susan, Flora and Hestia. I've failed them._ '


	13. 13 - Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title The Betrothal Situation  
> Rating M  
> Chapter 13 - Reflections  
> Warnings This story contains some mild language and violence throughout, Dumbledore, Molly and Ron bashing, scenes of sexual activity and several character deaths. Some of the characters may appear OOC. Contains some scenes which may be upsetting to readers, reader discretion is advised.  
> Yes, it's here…the penultimate chapter!

**Limbo**

**Date Unknown**

_The combatants were all in place, the fighting starting between Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort, each getting hits on each other when suddenly Harry cast the bowel loosening curse at Dumbledore, who was waiting for him, when suddenly he saw a light hit Hermione. Turning around, he saw the bushy haired girl hit the floor. Running to her, he saw Voldemort aim a curse at him, the incantation Crucio being used. Eventually the curse hit him, the pain from the torture curse making him fall to the floor._

_Eventually he managed to move at a crawl, heading to Hermione's body, when his was hit with a killing curse._

'I've failed them.' _Harry thought, his last breath expelling._ 'Hermione, Susan, Flora and Hestia. I've failed them.'

Harry woke up from what had, to him, been a long sleep, a sleep that was longer than what he had ever been through in his life, even when he had been suffering from Dragon Pox during his third year. Waking up, he looked around to see what looked like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but empty and clean! Getting up, using the benches to help him, he had a shock as he saw two figures who he recognised.

' _What are Hermione and Sirius doing here?_ ' he thought, pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. ' _That must mean I am dead!_ '

"Yes Harry, just after Hermione died, you got hit by a killing curse by Moldywarts." Sirius said, hugging his godson. "There was nothing you could do as you had just been hit by the Cruciatus."

"But…that means that he's won!" Harry said, shocked at how he had let his guard down. "That…that means that Susan, Flora and Hestia…"

"They're all fine at the moment." Sirius assured him. Looking at Hermione for confirmation to go ahead, Sirius continued. "You see, an hour here is the equivalent of one and a half seconds back in the real world. It is a form of time compression that Death set up back when he created this place"

"And, where am I?" Harry asked, confused to his location.

"Between. It takes the form of whatever you feel more comfortable." Hermione said. It was then that Harry became conscious that he was naked.

It was then he wished he were clothed. Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and put them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them.

"This is, as they say, your party." Sirius said. Smiling at his godson, he realised that Harry was just like Lily. "Just like Lily, you fight for what was right as opposed to what was easy, same with your dad in a way. I never got to tell you this Harry, but in a way, when I said that it was my fault that your parents died, I wasn't lying."

"Sirius, we both know Wormtail is to blame for the Secret being blown." Harry said, trying to disagree with what his godfather was telling him. "He told Riddle and that is the reason for my parents dying, so don't blame yourself Sirius."

"It is my fault though Harry." Sirius said. Harry tried to shush his godfather and failed, considering Sirius hadn't finished. "It is my fault as I tried to persuade James, against his better mind, to join the Order. I knew he disagreed with Dumbledore, like your grandfather, but Lily and I persuaded him to join up."

"Sirius. You are not to blame. Like you said, mom fought for what was right as opposed to what was easy." Harry said. "She and dad knew what would happen when they joined, so did you."

"I know." He said, looking down. "I just wished I hadn't taunted that crazy cousin of mine!"

It was then that Hermione looked at how Harry and Sirius had been honest with each other and wished that she had been honest before the battle started, wishing that she had told him that she was pregnant. Suddenly she decided to tell him the truth.

"Harry, I know you asked me before the battle what was wrong with me. It's just…I…I was scared as to what you would say." She said, looking at her best friend. "I…I was…I was pregnant. When Mrs Weasley sent that Howler and the whole situation with Ron dying, I realised I was late…I went to Madam Pomfrey and asked her to run a test when I found out that I was pregnant with our child…our son."

Harry looked at Hermione and fell to his knees. He had gone into a battle with Hermione being part of it and she was pregnant! It was then that he suddenly realised that because Hermione was dead, his son was dead. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the tears from falling in shock.

Sirius recognised what Harry was going through as he had been through the process of losing a child that he had only been told about after it dying, having been told about the pregnancy when his partner was on deaths door. Sending Hermione backwards for a minute to talk to his godson, he got on to his knees and hugged him.

"I know what you are going through Harry. During the first war, a few months before you were born, I was dating Amelia Bones. We had just come off patrol and was in the DMLE headquarters when Augustus Rookwood attacked us." Sirius said, holding his godson tight as he talked to him, the memories forming tears in his eyes. "If it wasn't for Moody and Shacklebolt stopping the mutt and Fabian Prewitt rushing Hestia Jones and my cousin Andromeda to the Auror Office, I would have lost Amelia as well as the baby she was carrying, a baby I only found out about…when Andy told me Amelia had miscarried and the curse that Rookwood used on her…she couldn't have any more children either"

Harry looked at his godfather's eyes and knew that Sirius wasn't lying. "Susan…she would tell me that when she was younger, she used to wish that she had a cousin or a little brother or sister, instead of just her Aunt Amelia." He said, knowing that Sirius needed reassurance. "In a way, despite how much I hate them for the way they had treated me, I am really grateful in a way that I have the Dursley's for my family as otherwise I would be on the streets."

As Harry was thinking, he turned to see a figure in a dark robe, carrying a scythe Harry instantly knew and recognised the figure that had approached thanks to his cousin's books that had been abandoned in the bedroom move prior to the start of his first year at Hogwarts.

"Don't be afraid young Potter. I have not come to collect your soul." Death said, a grin on his face. I have only two soul's I am after, Albus Dumbledore's and Tom Marvolo Riddle's. Especially the piece you have in your scar that Dumbledore knew about and wanted you to sacrifice yourself for."

"YOU MEAN HE KNEW I WAS GOING TO DIE! HE WANTED ME TO DIE!" Harry shouted, realising the plans of the old man. "He wanted…he wanted to control me like a puppet on a string! He had Hermione under his control so I would have to rely on someone from his own choice. That means…"

Suddenly Harry started laughing as he realised what Dumbledore had planned for him would never had happened anyway. "He would have gotten Ginny dosed up on Love Potions, along with myself, but I am glad Mr Weasley and Madam Longbottom managed to screw that up."

"Your great-aunt Augusta, like your grandfather and great-uncle Charlus, never trusted Dumbledore. In fact, your great-uncle Charlus told me once that he had tried to get the Headmaster to allow your great-grandfather to adopt a Slytherin in his year named Tom Riddle, but Dumbledore would not allow it, claiming it was for the Greater Good." Sirius said, knowing his godson would recognise who he was referring to. "Your Great-Aunt Dorea was Head Girl in Riddle's second year, and she was the reason that he was not bullied again for the remainder of that school year. It was the only reason she supported him before she died. Mother was so proud of Great Aunt Dorea, but I am not."

"One of my family was friends with Voldemort?" Harry said, frowning.

"Yes, the same person who framed Rubeus Hagrid along with his Uncle," Death said from behind Sirius. He turned to Sirius and considered the former Black heir's eyes. "Riddle was also the reason your brother died, him and his soul anchors

"Anyway, before I get side-tracked any more, young Potter, I am going to remove the piece of Riddle's soul from your scar, in order to allow you to go back to your own body, as battered and as bruised as it may be." Death said, smiling. "But before that, I must tell you one thing. The items that your ancestors made, claiming to be gifts I gave them, I put a curse on them so they may only defeat those who are Dark against the true Light. That means Dumbledore and Tom Riddle may die at the hands of that wand. Anyone else and your life will be forfeit."

Harry nodded his understanding at the terms made by Death, and said only one thing….

"I'm ready!"

"Well go…you have got a young lady waiting down there for you!"

**The Courtyard, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1996**

Susan Bones watched as first Hermione, then her Harry, were took down by Killing Curses being thrown, the one hitting Hermione being from Molly Weasley, who fell at the same time thanks to a Death Eater, and the one hitting Harry from the Dark Lord.

As the spell hit, she ran over to Harry's fallen body and fell to her knees, her heart almost stopping from the shock of her only love dying.

After what felt like a year, she suddenly saw Harry breathing, his chest moving up and down slowly. It was this that allowed her heart try to repair itself from the brokenness that it was starting to suffer from, the thoughts of losing Harry.

"Harry?" she whispered, trying not to let the Death Eaters hear her whilst they were about to celebrate the death of Harry Potter.

"I love you Susan, now and forever." Came the reply of the Boy-Who-Lived. "Now roll over and let me win this war."

As Susan rolled over, she saw a light from the wand that Harry carried that was created by his maternal ancestor, she knew that the curses he had cast would hit their targets, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, killing them instantly.

As she watched as the Death Eaters who were alive at the time fall at the same time as their master, Susan knew that it was a well-deserved victory.


	14. 14 – Fast Forward 18 Years

**Platform 9 ¾ at London Kings Cross Station, London, England**

**1st September 2015**

The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the combined Potter/Black/Carrow family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. A redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers and sisters, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. "You know the rules Amelia, even Professor Sprout can't bend them and she is the Headmistress!"

"But it means I have to wait until next year!" sniffed Amelia Hermione Potter, the youngest daughter of Harry and Susan. "I want to go now!"

The day-trippers who were walking around Kings Cross stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten when suddenly one of the children started shouting.

"Get lost Remus. You know I don't want to go to Slytherin!" the second youngest child, Alecto, the daughter of Harry and Hestia, shouted at her older half-brother.

Harry looked at his wives and knew instantly something was wrong with his children. As Susan took Amelia and James, Flora taking her twins Sirius and Cassie and Hestia taking her son Harry Junior to the Platform, Harry managed to get his daughter alone.

"Alecto Amelia Carrow," Harry said quietly, so that nobody could hear him talking to his daughter. "You were named for two people who were influences on my life in one way or another and one of them was a Slytherin."

"But just say—"

"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, just like your mom, won't it? It doesn't matter to us as we will still love you. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry. He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Alecto's face when he said it. Running through the barrier, Alecto and Harry met up with the rest of the family, alongside Defence Against Dark Arts Professor Ginny Longbottom and her husband, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom.

As Harry saw the couple, he hugged Neville and Ginny. He was forced away, however, as Amelia wanted to hug her "Uncle Neville."

"Typical. I greet my cousin and get sent away by my daughter!" Harry said, smiling at the Herbology professor. "Parked all right, then?"

"Nah, no need to have parked. We took the Knight Bus as Ginny gets sick in the car when she is like this." Neville said, rubbing his wife's stomach.

"Bloody hell Nev! Number 5 already!" Harry said, smiling. "You two are getting as bad as I am!"

"At least you have three wives to split the load compared to me." Neville replied, punching Harry in the shoulder. "Hell, I remember you saying that Hestia wanted to make you get the snip after Alecto's birth."

"Yeah, but I had to explain to her that it wouldn't work to magicals, especially after Poppy Pomfrey gets her hands on you in the Hospital Wing!" Harry said, shuddering at the memories of being charged rent for the time that he had spent in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing under the care of Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey!"

Remus had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging the daughter of the Quidditch referee!"

Teddy Lupin was the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, a werewolf and a metamorphmagus who, following the celebration of winning the Battle of Hogwarts managed to admit their feelings for each other. Remus Potter gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging Sophie Spinet, the daughter of our Quidditch referee! When I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "They are entitled to snog on the platform and Express. Now if it was at school, I would be knocking points off our Head Students!"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Susan, smiling at her children. "We need a wedding to go to, especially after your Uncle George married your Aunt Angie a few years after skirting around each other!"

He checked the watch he had found in his family vault that belonged to his grandfather, Fleamont Potter, he looked at his children, ready to usher them to where they needed to be to get to Hogwarts. "It's nearly eleven kids so you'd better get on board."

As the all the children bar Amelia boarded the Express, Harry had a moment to think. Turning to Neville, he started to tear up. "I really wished that Hermione was here as, even though I am married to Susan, my first and true love, our son would have been boarding for his last year at Hogwarts."

"I know Harry." Neville said. "You, me, Susan, Ginny and Hermione made a good team sorting out the Defence Association into an Army, one which defeated You-Know-Who. Hermione would be proud of how you have managed to push through the reforms for our world."

As Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, a duty given to him by the International Confederation of Wizards and ratified by the Wizengamot, thanks to the defeat of not one, but two Dark Lords, Harry knew that his position in life would be great in the end, as for him, Susan, Flora and Hestia, all would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The Great Alliance was based on an idea by Vance McGill. All rights to their various owners/creators.
> 
> Just LIKE the "GryffindorTom" Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It’s the only payment, along with adding to community’s and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
